Having Harry's Destiny
by FrillingFreak
Summary: HIATUSIn an unsuspected accident, Harry must give his destiny to someone else in what he believes to be his last moments. But the Boy Who Lived isn't ready to die just yet. Will this unexpected turn of events be their downfall or saving grace? Excludes HB
1. I didn't want this pain

**So I'm writing another HP fic. I know, I know, my last one was a bit of a flop but trust me this one is better and longer and no Mary Sues! YEAH! **

**Now please don't jump to conclusions and start flaming my butt off after just one chapter wait until chapter 2 and 3 and you'll see where I'm taking this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but I do own Megan and the Plot!**

**Having Harry's Destiny- I didn't want this pain…**

Megan Thompson stared out the window of the house on Grimmauld lane. How long she had been at that house she didn't really know. A day? A week? A month? Two months? She had forgotten or never noticed in the first place. She was a plain girl, the kind that fades into a crowd. Wavy light brown hair that fell slightly below her shoulders and dark brown eyes that seemed so sad and burdened.

She was thinking about that fatal day when her life had turned to hell. It had started out happy and carefree and in a moment had changed. She had been on vacation in London with her family. She was originally from the US. They had been walking down the back streets of London away from the main tourist thoroughfare looking for small shops that lay hidden away in odd places. They had been so happy. And then it all had come crashing down upon her. Her family had gone…she couldn't remember where but they weren't there when it happened or at least she didn't remember them being there.

There had been a boy walking up the sidewalk toward her. He had seemed cute but she couldn't tell because he had his face down, thinking. Not that he would have noticed her had he been looking up. No one ever noticed her. It was his messy black hair and heavy gate that had caught her attention. He had looked up and scanned the shops across the street and had found the one he was looking for. He went to cross the street.

Megan had opened her mouth to scream but the van had hit him before the sound had a chance to escape her throat. The sickening thud echoed in her ears and the image replayed in her head.

Without thinking she had rushed to his side. He was alive but barely, a crumpled heap on the cobblestone street. She had knelt down beside him.

"Don't move." She instructed. There was shouting around her but she didn't hear it.

He looked at her. There was no fear in his green eyes. Pain. But no fear.

"What's your name?" she asked

"Harry." He rasped. He was struggling to breathe.

"I'm Megan. Tell me were it hurts."

"Chest…head…legs…everywhere." She didn't know it then but his legs were broken in several places, he had a massive concussion and several fractures in his arms. He would have survived had that been all but the collision had broken several of his ribs and they had punctured his lungs. He was drowning in his own blood.

She ripped off her sweater, folded it, and put it beneath his head.

"Here hold my hand." He took her hand and squeezed it.

"I had prepared myself to die, but not like this." He whispered almost to himself. "I dreamed of a thousand painful ways it would happen, but I never dreamed it'd be like this." He began to laugh but a coughing spell stopped him. He was coughing up blood. She wiped it away with her sleeve. His eyes met hers again. She didn't try to give him the false hope he was expecting.

"Thank you."

She squeezed his hand.

"It isn't my time. I have things to do….the prophecy….Voldemort." He was getting angry.

"No one knows their time, Harry." She whispered. He looked at her like he was trying to decide something.

"Unless…" he reached into his pocket and pulled out a stick. Megan frowned.

"Let this work." He seemed to be begging the stick.

He coughed more blood. She wiped it away.

"What was mine is now yours,

Through you my task will be done,

Prophecy fulfilled,

And evil undone."

He touched the stick to her head. A light. A burning sensation.

Then it was gone. With her free hand she clasped her head getting his blood on her face.

"What was that?" she asked in a scared whisper.

"You'll…see…" he whispered. He held the stick up again and she looked at it warily.

"Take this." She didn't budge. "You're going to need it. Please."

Hesitantly she reached out and took the stick. When nothing happened she relaxed. Her attention was brought back to Harry when he fell into another coughing fit. More blood. She wiped it away. It was getting harder and harder for him to breathe. He motioned for her to come closer and when she didn't come close enough he put his free hand behind her neck and pulled her closer until the space between their noses was almost nonexistent.

"Looks like….you'll have to…save the world…. now." he managed to get out. Before she could answer he pulled her closer and their lips touched. Looking back she was sure it hadn't been a kiss. It couldn't have been a kiss.

Cold, deathly air rushed into her mouth, suffocating her. She wanted to gag, to cough it out but instead she simply sat up, her eyes locked on his. The hand that had held her head slid down her arm and lay awkwardly across his body. The hand that had gripped hers soo tightly was now limp in her hand. But she only noticed his eyes. They were staring blankly at the spot where her face had just been. They had a glassy, empty look. He was gone.

Someone, probably a medic, pulled her away from his now lifeless body. A swarm of people hovered over him. She didn't notice them. She stood clutching the stick to her chest staring straight ahead. She didn't notice when his friends rushed screaming and crying to his side, when the medics gave up hope at saving him and shipped his body away, when the people around her began to dissipate, when the police officer tried to take her statement. She didn't notice the tears streaming down her face, the sorrow she felt over this stranger's death, the pain she felt for his friends and family, but mostly she didn't notice the cold feeling of dread that started in her heart and spread slowly through her body. She ignored the whisper in the back of her mind that this was only the beginning of her pain and suffering.

Instead she focused all her thoughts on the shop across the street. It was the one he had been heading to but yet it wasn't. It had…changed. She couldn't remember what had been there before but she knew that it hadn't looked like this. No, it had definitely changed. She applied her whole brain into figuring out this change and allowed no space to dwell on the previous events.

Across the street a group of people stood sadly looking at the spot where Harry had lain. There were adults and children, well, more like teenagers. They looked as if their world had ended abruptly and cruelly. A girl with brown curly hair was crying on the shoulder of a red-haired boy. It was the red head that saw her first. Through his tears he saw her staring blankly at the building behind him. He glanced back at it and then back to her. He had just noticed her tears and had begun to contemplate them when he saw the wand clutched tightly in her hands. He froze. He knew that wand. Anger rose in his body and stormed across the street. He didn't care why she had the wand, he was just mad.

"GIVE ME THAT!" he yelled at her and attempted to grab it from her but she yanked it out of his reach. Her face showed no sign of realization of what he had said and she done. Inside thoughts were breaking through the wall she had built. Push them back. Push them back! Think of the store.

"WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?" she broke out of her revere and pointed wildly to the store. "THAT WAS NOT THERE BEFORE! I mean it was there but IT DIDN'T LOOK LIKE THAT!"

The boy and his friends froze trying to comprehend what she was saying. There was a wild look in her eye and she looked on the edge of a break down. An old man with a long gray beard stepped forward.

"That object in your hands, young lady, belonged to the boy who died here earlier. He was a very dear friend of ours and we would like it back." He said in a kind but strained voice.

"NNNNNNOOOOOO!" she shouted at him, shocking them all. "He gave it to me. He said…NO! NO!" she began to beat sporadically on her head. "That!" she pointed to the store. "Must think of that!"

"What did he say?" the brown haired girl cried. "What did Harry say?"

"Nooo…" Megan begged.

"Please." The girl pleaded. "Oh, please." Megan broke down and sank to her knees. Sobs rocked her body. She sat there crying for several minutes before she felt a hand on her back. "Ssshh.." the person said. She vaguely felt a tug on the stick in her hand. She didn't react; her mind was in turmoil. Another tug followed. She snapped.

"NO!" she lunged back to her feet. "He said I would need it. I don't understand but he said I would need it." The others looked confused and worried.

"What do you mean, "need it?"" someone asked

"I don't know! Something about prophecy and evil and saving the world." She touched her head. "It burnt me…. I think. At least it felt like it burnt." The others began to exchange nervous looks and there was a lot of talking. Next thing Megan knew she was in a bedroom of sorts with people asking her all sorts of questions about what had happened with Harry. She could hear herself answering but was unaware of the thought process behind the answers. Her mind was elsewhere; in that place she escaped to whenever life was dull or overbearing.

They told her about Harry; his life, his hardships, his burden. The prophecy. They later told her that they thought Harry had somehow transferred his destiny to her. Joyful. They had brought her to this house sometime in the days that followed. She had gone to some shop and picked out another stick, er, wand. And so they had began training her to use both her's and Harry's wand. Training her in magic, training her to save the world.

"Could life be any better?" Megan mumbled sarcastically to herself as she came out of her revere. "Oh, I know! The fact that everybody here hates me makes everything absolutely fabulous!" Most of them tried to hide their feelings toward her behind strained smiles and eyes that never made direct contact. Others like Ron made no effort to try and mask their contempt for her. At least they were honest. She hated the awkward silence that fell over a room when she entered. At least Ron had the guts to glare at her instead of trying to act like nothing was wrong.

There was a quiet knock at the door.

"Come in."

Hermione stuck her head through the door. Her eyes were sad and heavy with pain. From what Megan could tell, she had been very close to Harry.

"Time for dinner." Her head disappeared. Megan took a deep breath and followed her out the door and down the stairs. The brown hair in front of her bounced as Hermione walked. She stared listlessly

Ever since she had broken down on that London Street long ago Megan had kept nothing from these people, these strangers. Nothing…except that every since that tragic day that had started it all, there had been a voice whispering in her head. A voice saying things that scared her. A voice that never left her alone. A voice that threatened to get louder. A voice she desperately pushed away. A voice that sounded very familiar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**GASP! **

**readers stand in shock She killed Harry!**!

**Or did I? Hmm... Stick around to find out!**


	2. The Voice that Screams

**I didn't feel like leaving everyone hanging so here's the next chapter! Enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Having Harry's Destiny- The voice screams**

It had taken Megan a while to realize that this haunting voice belonged to the deceased Harry Potter. His friends always talked about how kind he was, how caring he was, how this he was, how that he was. She wondered what they would do if they knew what their precious Harry had been saying to her. When she was slow blocking him out she heard talk of pain and sacrifice. Sacrifice for the greater good or some other bull. She hated him. He tortured her mind and soul night and day.

When she entered the dinning room the usual hush fell over its occupants. The usual glare from Ron.

Well at least nothing's changed here. She thought dryly. She sat down and began pushing her food around her plate. She had always been thin but had been losing weight rapidly these past few months.

They had been talking about Harry. She could tell by the teary eyes and the accusing glances in her direction. There was an occasional cough and an exchange of looks. Dumbledore and one of the other adults talked listlessly of some random subject. The others half pretended to pay attention.

_Somebody's not too popular._ The voice snickered.

Shut up and get out of my head. She ordered.

_I'm not just in your head._ There was a flashback of the horrible cold breath that had filled her lungs in the moment Harry died.

What are you talking about? She hissed

_You'll see…_ the voice snickered

What did you do to me? You did something to me then didn't you!

_It's more like; what am I going to do to you?_ He snickered

GET OUT! GET OUT! JUST GET OUT! She screamed. Her body began shaking with rage.

"What is wrong with you girl?" Snape asked snapping her back to the world around her. Everyone was giving her looks of slight curiosity and detest. But no one looked worried or had even the slightest hint of sympathy in their eyes. She couldn't take it any more. She slammed her fist onto the table and flew out of her chair, knocking it over. Her cup tipped over and spilt its contents onto the table but she ignored it.

"I did not kill Harry." She said through clenched teeth. "So stop acting like it's all my fault." They looked at her in shock. She started to rush out of the room but Ron's words stopped her.

"Why you little-"

"WHAT?" she wheeled. "You don't know me, you never bothered to get to know me, so don't even try to judge me!"

"My best friend DIED!" he raged. "NOT TO METION THE ONLY PERSON WHO COULD SAVE THE WORLD FROM eminent DOOM! SO ESCUSE ME IF I DON'T THINK THIS IS THE BEST SITUATION IN THE WORLD!"

"You don't understand! When Harry died he went to heaven, when he died I went to HELL! He was the lucky one NOT ME!"

_You're forgetting I'm right here."_

"SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT UP!" She started to say more but a pain in her head stopped her. She turned and stumbled out of the room.

"Both of you?" Hermoine asked the others. "Who else was she talking to?" The shook their heads to indicate that they had no idea.

"She's bloody crazy that's what." Ron mumbled.

Stay away from me! She screamed at the voice.

Too late… 

She had let her defenses down. He was coming. She could hear his screams of victory. She had to run. She ran toward the stairs unaware that the others were watching her from the doorway. Only a few steps up the pain overpowered her. She desperately grabbed her head in her hands.

"NOOOO!" she cried. There was a flash in her mind and she stumbled backwards to escape it only to fall down the stairs. The others rushed over to her side. She shook her head and slowly opened her eyes. They gasped. There was a film over her eyes.

"Megan?" Mrs. Weasley whispered, but she didn't seem to realize they were there for they could see her dark eyes darting to and fro beneath the film. They stopped abruptly on spot on the stairs. She stumbled franticly to her feet.

"Stay away from me you bastard!" she hissed pointing at the spot on the stairs. The others were shocked. Even though what Megan had said earlier about not knowing her was true, they knew that she hated cuss words. They had learned not to utter them around her or get a threatening look.

_You can't escape this, Megan._ He seemed almost sad but she didn't care. If he were truly sad, he wouldn't be torturing her like this. She ran blindly down the hall, feeling along the wall for a doorway. She found one and rushed into the living room. The others followed her as she stumbled around the couch and reached the opposite wall. She was searching franticly for a way out and then froze suddenly.

_MEGAN! _He was coming. _I'm in you, we are in you. You can't physically run from me._

To the watchers horror she whipped out her wand and pointed it at them. Then they realized she wasn't actually pointing at them but at the wall beside them. As if on cue a figure made of mist and fog appeared where she was staring. It was vague and hard to make out.

"Megan…" it whispered.

"NNNNNOOOO!" she screamed in pure terror. They could feel it bounce off the walls and clasp at their hearts. Even with the film covering them, they could still see it clearly in her eyes. Not even Voldemort at his worst could have inspired this unadulterated terror.

Lupin took out his wand and went to get between her and the figure but one full on look at the specter stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Oh my god…" he stared in shock. The others rushed forward to get a better look. They froze. The face of the figure was just tangible enough to be recognizable. It was Harry.

"Hhharry?" Hermione whispered. He didn't acknowledge their presence or show any sign of hearing them.

"How is a wand going to help you?" he addressed Megan. "You're forgetting I'm dead already."

She was crying. Her body was shaking uncontrollably. She would have collapsed but fear kept her upright.

The others looked closer at the figure. It was Harry all right, but then why was she so scared of him? Had he done something to her? Something she hadn't told them about? They shivered. This wasn't like the Harry they knew.

"It must be done." He said. A ball of light appeared in his hand. They could hear Megan sobbing in the background.

"No…no…no." she sobbed desperately begging for mercy. Nobody moved to protect her. This was Harry after all. He wouldn't hurt her. Would he?

He took the ball and shaped into a long thing sword of light. He raised it above his head.

"This will be done!" In a flash he was in front of Megan. She let out a blood-curdling scream. He brought the sword down upon her head in one swift movement. There was a flash and everything went black.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well? Creepy? And yes Harry is being major OC but he just died, he has a right to be grumpy.**

**Review and let me know what you think!**


	3. Two in One

**Hello again! Thanks to those of you who have reviewed! You're the best. **

**Oh and I forgot to mention that this story excludes the 6th book because well it just does. And yes I realize Harry was being very OOC but don't freak, he returns to his normal Harry self. (hehehe!) So anyway enjoy!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Having Harry's Destiny- Two in One**

The group slowly began to regain consciousness. At first they couldn't remember what they were doing on the floor, or how they had gotten into the living room. Then the previous events came flooding back into their minds. They scrambled to their feet

"HARRY!" Hermione exclaimed as she struggled to stand. They scanned the room but no ghostly figure was found.

"NO!" Hermione sobbed. "No…" Ron went to put his arm around her but froze in mid-action.

"Megan…" Everyone followed his gaze to the crumpled figure on the floor. She wasn't moving. They moved slowly toward her, afraid of what they might find. Mrs. Weasley timidly sat down beside her and slowly reached out her hand until it hovered above her shoulder. She paused for a second and then gentle clasped her shoulder and turned her onto her back. Everyone gasped.

Megan's once light brown hair was now black. Her face seemed to have changed as if someone had slightly altered it. But what caught their attention was the scar. It was Harry's scar. Harry's scar was on this girl's forehead. Well it was much fainter then Harry's scar but it was still Harry's scar.

"She looks like…Harry." One of the twins whispered. And yes, she did look like Harry. But the truth was she looked like Megan too. It was like with grandparents. The mother's parents insist that the child looks like their daughter while the father's parents insist that the child looks like their son. In reality the child in a mixture of both, half-and-half. The same was true with this girl. The people present saw Harry because they had known him longer and were closer to him. Had someone from Megan's family or one of her close friends been there they would have said that the girl looked like Megan. If Megan and Harry had had a daughter together she would have looked like this girl.

The girl began to stir slightly. Then her face contorted into an expression of pain and confusion. She began to scream. It was a scream of defeated pain and victorious triumph, terrible death and glorious rebirth. It was two people screaming, shouting, crying but it all came out of one mouth, distorting the sound with ghastly effects. The people in the room clamped their hands over their ears trying to dampen the horrific sound. Lupin knelt beside her and began shaking her with a gentle urgency. Her eyes flew open. Everyone stared in shock. Her eyes were green. They were darker then Harry's but still green. She sat stock still for a few seconds, staring ahead, then she began to twitch and convulse. She grabbed at her head and pulled at her hair. She was mumbling incoherently. Lupin and Mrs. Weasley tried to restrain her and get her to calm down.

"Megan." Mrs. Weasley said firmly. As if on cue a figure appeared floating behind the girl, well, more like half a figure. It reminded them of the figure of Harry they had seen earlier, which was odd because it looked nothing like that figure. Harry had been dull and vague, mist and shadow, where as this figure as clearly visible and shown with a faint light. The light brown hair, brown eyes and pale tan skin was easy to make out. It was Megan, or least half of her. She had been torn in half like a piece of material torn with bare hands leaving a ragged edge. They stepped back in horror. Her brown eye was full of sorrow, pain, and anger.

"So what do you think of your precious angel Harry now?" Megan fumed. "LOOK WHAT HE DID TO ME! HE split my soul in two…and he didn't even do it completely." It was then they noticed the small thread of light connected the girl in Mrs. Weasley's arms to the specter of Megan. The girl had stopped thrashing about and was now shaking slightly.

"It was necessary." The girl said. There was something about the voice that pulled at the back of their minds but they pushed it away.

"Necessary? NECESSARY?" The figure screeched. "You just weren't ready to accept death. You wanted your life back no matter how much pain it cost me! And trust me there is no greater pain know to the living or the dead then getting your soul split in two!" The girl opened her mouth to say something but stopped. Her face twisted and her head jerked back and to the side. Then both the girl and the specter spoke simultaneously.

"You shut up!" they hissed. "You had the power outside of my body but inside my body a live soul is stronger then a dead one." The body shook slightly and then was still. The girl looked up slowly and for the first time looked at the people around her. The specter behind her disappeared.

"I need to go to my room," the girl said softly. "I…I need to think….to figure this out." No one said anything. She slowly began to rise but fell back to the floor with a thud. Lupin rushed to help her. She leaned heavily on his arm but did not take her eyes off the floor. No one spoke a word as he led her out of the room and returned a few minutes later alone.

"Uuuuhh…" Ron said breaking the silence. "Somebody care to explain to me what just happened?" Everyone exchanged glances looking for an explanation.

"Well from what I could make out," Dumbledore said. "Harry must of somehow connected himself to Megan when he died and assuming he knew that she wouldn't be strong enough to defeat Voldemort, his dead soul apparently came back and tried split Megan's live soul in two so he could share her body." He took a breath. "So the girl we saw was actually both Megan and Harry in the same body." They sat in stunned silence for a several minutes.

"Wait!" Ron snapped out of his stupor. "Did you say Harry was in her body? Harry's alive?"

"Now Mr. Weasley don't get to excited." Dumbledore cautioned. "It's not just Harry, it's Megan too. We must be careful how we treat them. We must treat them equally, and yes I realize that will be difficult to do seeing as Harry was your best friend and you hardly knew Megan. But if Megan's sacrifice, unwilling as it may have been, is to have been in vain and this situation is going to work then they must be able to coexist peacefully within the one body. That means they must get along with one another and us giving one special treatment will not help at all." He looked around the room at the faces full of both fear and hope. "Right now they need time to learn how to exist together. Let them be for a while. Let them come back to us."

Days passed. "The girl," as they had come to call her, staid in her room. Occasionally they would hear crashes and screams. Sometimes when they walked past the door they could hear mumbling inside. Mrs. Weasley would place a tray of food inside the door at mealtime and would bring it back to the kitchen later barely touched. One evening Mrs. Weasley asked Ginny if she would take the tray up for her. She warned her not to disturb the girl, just to set the tray down and leave.

Ginny approached the door cautiously. Just sit the tray down and leave. she mentally reminded herself. She had to put the tray down in order to open the door. Her hand grasped the knob and slowly turned. She gasped. The room was a wreck. Furniture was knocked over, mirrors and vases shattered, clothes everywhere. Then her eyes landed on the girl. Her heart broke at the sight. She was still wearing the same clothes she had when Ginny had last seen her only they were ripped, disheveled, and even bloody. Her hair was a mess and going every which way. She was sitting on the bed clutching a pillow to her chest. Great sobs shock her small body. Ginny couldn't take it, she shoved the tray in, slammed the door and ran to her room and threw herself onto her bed. Well it wasn't just her room; she shared it with Hermione who happened to be setting on the other bed having a half-hearted game of wizard chess with Ron. They immediately stopped what they were doing and rushed to Ginny.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked setting down beside her. Ginny could only shake her head through the tears. Hermione softly stroked her hair until she calmed down.

"What happened Gin?" Ron asked. She sat up and crossed her legs Indian style.

"Mum asked me to take the tray up to HER because she had some important stuff to do or something…."

"Did something happen?" Hermione coaxed.

"It was horrible." Ginny sobbed. "I saw her…she was crying…. in soo much pain it was unbearable to look at her. I was reminded of how she had screamed and cried and begged and how Harry was so cold. I always thought he was soo kind and caring." She shook her head. "How could he have done that to her? How could he have been so cruel and heartless? HOW? HOW?" She pounded her fist on the bed. Ron and Hermione looked at each other but found no answers only a reflection of the same pained and confused questions that Ginny voiced.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I hope everyoneenjoyed this chapter and I hope to hear from all of you!**


	4. Helena

**Wow! I can't believe I updated this fast! Don't get to used to it, I'm only doing because I have a day off school because of bad weather. This is a rare treat where I come from so feel happy I'm using it on you!**

**Please review! It makes me EXTREMELY HAPPY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter becuase if I did I would be rich and... not writing this story.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Having Harry's Destiny- Helena**

Two weeks went by before the girl emerged from her room at last. They were eating supper when her figure appeared in the doorway. Everyone froze, their forks and spoons in midair, mouths wide open. She wasn't looking at them or anything in particular, just staring straight ahead. Mrs. Weasley was the first to break out of the stunned stupor.

"Well, well, this is a surprise deary," she rushed to get another plate. "Come have a seat and eat something, you're nothing but skin and bones." It was true. She had lost a lot of weight and she looked deathly sick. But to Ginny she looked better then the last time she had seen her. Her hair was fixed and she had changed clothes and she wasn't crying now. Thank goodness she wasn't crying. Ginny didn't think she'd be able to handle watching her cry like that again.

The girl sat down and placed her hands flat on the table. She still didn't seem to realize what was going on around her. Mrs. Weasley sat a heaping plate in front of her.

"Eat up now dear." She said. It was the clanging of the plate against the table that snapped the girl out of her stupor. Her eyes shot down to the plate and then around the table at the faces that were watching her. She stopped at Ron and Hermione. A familiar grin spread across her face. They froze. That was Harry's grin. Harry's grin. Harry was inside that body. Ron opened his mouth to say something but a cough from Dumbledore stopped him.

"I'm starving," the girl said in a distinct British accent. "I could eat a whole heard of bloody horses." She gave a short Harry like chuckle and dug in. The others slowly began to eat again, never taking their eyes off the girl for more then a few seconds at a time. When she was done she pushed her plate away with great gusto and opened her mouth to say something but to everyone's surprise she burped instead. Now this wasn't some little "burp" it was a huge "BBBBUUUUUUURRRRPPPP!" Her hands flew to cover her mouth.

"Excuse me!" she apologized and then more to herself she added. "Momma would have been proud of that one." She laughed sadly at some unknown joke. Hermione remembered hearing Megan telling someone that her mother was one of her best friends. She felt a pang of guilt for being so mean to the girl.

The dishes were being cleared when Dumbledore finally spoke.

"Before everyone leaves, we have some business to attend to." He said causing everyone to sit back down. "First is what to call you, young lady." He pointed to the girl.

"We've thought about that." She replied. "Since we'll be here where people are most likely to slip and say Harry but not Megan we decided we should pick a H name to help cover up any slips of the tongue." She winked at Hermione and Ron. Without thinking Hermione grabbed Ron's hand for support. "So we picked Helena, you can choose whatever last name you like."

"Helena it is then." Dumbledore said. "Now what to do with you…"

"We've thought of that too." She interjected. "We'll enroll into Hogwarts as a new student and I'll let Harry handle most of the school part seeing as he's already had six years of it and I just plain suck at this stuff. Oh, and since Voldemort probably found out about Megan you should spread the news that she killed herself because she was unable to handle the pressure of having to save the world or something tragic like that. We figure that if Voldemort thinks he has no real opposition then he'll get bold and bold means clumsy which is good for us." During this whole time her accent had switched back and forth between British and American.

"That could be a problem," Ron mumbled.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Her accent keeps switching between American and British." He said. "And just because we know why doesn't mean that we're going to be the only ones who notice it."

"Yes that could be a problem." Dumbledore mused.

"And the "we" thing." One of the twins added. "You keep referring to yourself as "we"…"

"…and other people are going to think you're nuts if keep doing that" the other one added.

"I guess I have some things to work on," she said rubbing her forehead in a weary manner. "Just pinch us..uh..me every time I say we and that should help." She sighed, "It's just so hard. Putting together a sentence is like fighting the Revolutionary War." She paused and then started laughing. The others looked at each other trying to decide what was so funny. "The Revolutionary War, get it?" she asked. "I have a Yank and a Brit inside of me?…. Oh never mind." She started to get up to leave but collapsed back into the chair. It was then that they saw how much the short amount of time had taken out of her. She looked like she could pass out any minute now.

"You need to go to bed this instant," Mrs. Weasley said. "Ronald come help Helena up to her room." He got up slowly and gave Hermione a look that said, "Please come with me." She got up and followed him. He went over and gently lifted Helena out of her chair and wrapped her arm around his shoulder.

"I didn't realize how tiring it was," she mumbled as they walked up the stairs. "Having two people trying to talk at once." The rest of what she said neither he nor Hermione could make out so they figured that Harry and Megan were having an internal conversation. When they got to the room they found it in a worse condition then Ginny had.

"Bloody Hell," Ron said looking around. "Ginny said it was bad but she didn't say it was this bad."

"Guess we- ouch!" Hermione pinched her. "I mean I need to clean up some. But now I just want to sleep." Hermione pushed most of the junk off the bed so Ron could set her down. The second Helena's head hit the pillows she was out cold. Hermoine found a blanket amidst the mess and threw it over her sleeping form. They stood staring at her for several minutes.

"How are we supposed to deal with this, Mione?" Ron asked in a hushed voice. "How are we supposed to react to this?"

"I don't know Ron," she replied. "I don't know how we're supposed to deal with all this, but I do know that we should be grateful for the second chance with Harry. Even if things won't be the same as before, not even remotely close, it's still a second chance."

"It's just so weird," Ron said. Hermione simply nodded. They took one last look at the sleeping figure.

"Come on Ron." Hermione said gently leading him out of the room. Life had always been complicated, but now it was like trying to put together a jigsaw puzzle that had a hundred extra pieces while wearing a blindfold. So at this point they just stopped trying to put it together and went to bed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you enjoyed! Now I want to hear about how much you enjoyed it! (or didn't, either one)**


	5. A Call From a Friend

**Wow, finally updating! Sorry for the wait but I've been super busy. Thanks to the few who reviewed! You guys are the best!**

**This chappie is a bit sad too but things are going to start getting happier soon so don't worry! I can only write angsty for short periods of time! **

**Enjoy and please review! It makes me extra happy to hear from my readers!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Having Harry's Destiny- A Call from a Friend**

The next day during breakfast everyone was very nervous and jittering. They kept looking at the door waiting for Helena to show. She never did. The dishes had been cleaned and put away and still no Helena. Mrs. Weasley sighed heavily and began preparing a tray for her.

"Just when I thought we were making progress." She said sadly. Ron looked at Hermione questioningly. She nodded her head.

"We'll take that up mum," he offered and she willingly handed the tray over. The walk up the stairs and to her room seemed to take forever. They weren't really sure if they were dreading this or excited about it. They opened the door quietly expecting Helena to still be asleep. Instead they found her standing in the middle of the room, one hand on her hip and the other tapping her chin thoughtfully. She was wearing a pair of blue jean shorts and a bright blue tank top that had a picture of Snoopy on it and said Smile. Her dark hair was up in a haphazard ponytail. Ron couldn't help but notice how good she looked. Then he remembered that Harry was in there and gagged. It was the sound of him choking that got her attention.

"Ron!" she rushed over to him.

"Are you ok?" Hermione asked taking the tray from him.

"Yeah," he said waving them off. "I'm fine, just got some dust or something in my throat." Luckily they seemed to buy it and left him alone.

"Have you been cleaning?" Hermione asked looking around the room. It wasn't as messy as it had been the night before. The clothes had been put in a pile to be washed and most of the trash had been picked up.

"Yeah," Helena said looking around the room. "Thought I'd get a head start before breakfast."

"Well, you kind of missed breakfast," Ron said pointing to the tray.

"Oops," she said sheepishly. "We, ugh, I broke the clock a while back and I can't seem to find my watch among the mess."

"Well why don't you eat while we work on cleaning some," Hermione offered as she sat the tray on the bed.

"Thanks. Oh and guys," Ron and Hermione turned to her and to their surprise she pulled them both into a hug. "I missed you loads." Hermione breathed in sharply.

"We missed you too." She said. Ron simply squeezed Helena tighter. Maybe he could learn to live with this Harry and Megan thing, maybe this could work. He had his best friend back. Helena pulled away. She smiled at them but there was sadness in her eyes.

"Now to eat." She said turning away from them. Hermione and Ron looked at each other. They saw they same feeling of hope reflected in the other's eyes. They spent the morning cleaning up the room. They talked some but spent most of the time listening to Harry and Megan arguing with each other. They had just finished a heated discussion on whether or not Star Wars was a great movie classic when Ron spoke up.

"That's something else you're going to have to work on." He said.

"What? Star Wars?" Helena asked stopping what she was doing.

"No, talking to yourself out loud."

"Oh, you're right that could cause some problems," she said. "When I, ha I said I! Anyways, when I was in here alone I could talk all I wanted to. I'll just have to learn not to talk out loud, but should I ever start doing it by accident just tell people I have multiple personality disorder."

"That's kind of true," Hermione contemplated.

"I could be Hogwarts new crazy kid!" Helena did a little silly dance in a circle making Ron and Hermione laugh. Their happy moment was shattered by the seemingly innocent wring of a phone. They all jumped.

"My cell phone made it through all this?" Helena said looking around for the source of the noise.

"Here it is." Hermione said pulling it from behind the desk by its cord. It had amazingly staid in once piece and plugged in to the wall the whole time. Helena went and looked over Hermione's shoulder. The caller id read "Sarah C." A grin spread over Helena's face as she started to reach for the phone but froze half way. The smile faded from her face and her hand fell lifelessly to her side.

"You have to answer it." She whispered.

"What?" Hermione asked shocked.

"You have to tell her that Megan…Megan committed suicide." Hermione felt her heart drop. She have been present when they had discussed what story they would give to the papers but this was different then that, this was telling Megan's friend that she would never see her again.

"Please." Megan begged. Hermione pushed the button to answer the phone.

"Hello?" she said in a barely audible whisper.

"Megan? Is that you?" the voice on the other end asked.

"Ah, no. This is Hermione."

"Well can I talk to Megan?" Hermione glanced over and saw tears in Helena's eyes. She shook her head.

"Ah…" How do you tell someone a thousand miles away that their friend is dead? "I'm afraid I have some bad news."

"What? Is she ok?" the girl sounded worried.

"She..ahh…I don't know how to say this but…she's… dead." There was silence on the other end. Helena let out a choked sob. Ron pulled her into a comforting hug.

"What?" a shaky voice came over the phone line.

"I'm so sorry." Hermione was almost in tears.

"Is this some kind of joke? I WANT TO TALK TO MEGAN NOW!" The girl screamed over the phone. Megan had to bury her face in Ron's chest to keep her friend from hearing her cry.

"I'm sorry you had to learn about it this way." Hermione said

"She can't be dead! She was my best friend!" The girl on the other end was crying hysterically. "How did she die? HOW DID SHE DIE?" Hermione had hoped she wouldn't ask that.

"Su..su..suicide."

"NOOOO! YOU'RE LYING!" the girl screamed. "MEGAN WOULD NEVER DO THAT! I KNOW YOU'RE LYING! YOU BITCH! YOU LYING BITCH! TELL ME THE TRUTH!" Hermione couldn't take anymore of this.

"I'm sorry. I can't change what happened. I have to go." She ended the call. Helena began out right sobbing, no longer trying to stifle her tears. Hermione walked over and set on the bed beside her, tears in her own eyes. Helena took the phone and clutched it to her chest as if it would somehow bring her friend to her. Hermione reached out and squeezed her other hand. They sat like that for some time. Ron holding Helena in his arms while she cried and clutched her phone, Hermione holding Helena's hand and crying her own silent tears.

None of them noticed when Helena stopped sobbing and resorted to quiet shaking. What brought them back was when Helena held the phone out and slowly and painfully turned it off.

"Megan…" Ron said quietly. She turned to him.

I'm sorry for how I treated you before," he hung his head. "You didn't deserve that. I just never stopped to consider you, your feelings. I just thought about my pain. I'm sorry." Helena didn't say anything but simply nodded her head.

"I'm sorry too," Hermione added. "I could have nicer before."

"It's all behind us now." Helena said standing up and getting a box of tissues. "Right now we need to work on making this…relationship or whatever you want to call it work. Because once school starts I'm going to depend a lot on you guys."

"We'll be there." Hermione whispered. "We'll do whatever we can." Ron nodded in agreement.

"I think we did a pretty good job today." Helena said turning to survey the now tidy room. "Now I just need to clean myself up." She added running her hands through her messy hair. "It's just that I HATE taking showers and stuff now."

"Why?" Hermione asked puzzled. Helena turned bright pink.

"Well, uh, I'm a girl and I've got a boy in my body who can see everything I can." She said fumbling nervously with her hands. Both Ron and Hermione turned bright red at this and proceed to study various points on the walls.

"Oh no!" Hermione exclaimed wheeling about. "That is going to be a problem."

"What?" Helena asked. "Me not liking to take showers?"

"No, not that. It's just when we get to Hogwarts you'll be sharing a bedroom and bathroom with a bunch of other girls." This realization caused Helena to turn an even darker shade of red.

"Harry doesn't seem to mind the idea." She mumbled under her breath causing Ron to snort.

"Lucky you." He said which gained him a pop on the head from Hermione.

"Don't worry I'm sure Dumbledore will give you a private room once we explain the situation to him." Hermione said.

"I hope so." Helena sighed. "I can't walk around with my eyes closed the whole school year."

"Bloody Hell!" Ron exclaimed looking at his watch. "We missed lunch and we're going to miss dinner if we don't hurry it up!" He ran out the door without bothering to see if the girls were going to follow him or not.

"That's Ron always thinking with his stomach." Hermione said with a laugh. Helena smiled and followed Hermione out the door with one last sad and longing look over her shoulder at the cell phone lying on her bed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, I hope you enjoyed and plan on dropping a line to let me know what you think!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Fun and Games

**A/N: Yet another wonderful chapter for all you wonderful people! Things are going to be a bit lighter in this chapter and probably from now on. There will still be some drama (come on there's a girl and a guy sharing a body! How can you NOT put some drama in THAT), just not as much. **

**So enjoy and review please!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Having Harry's Destiny- Fun and Games**

It came out the next day in the newspapers:

American teen tourist, Megan Thompson, committed suicide while traveling with family in London. She reportedly overdosed on pain medication after retiring to her room one night complaining of a headache. This comes to a shock to friends and family who say she never showed any signs of depression. Her body will be cremated and returned to the United States to be buried.

Helena read the short article without showing any emotion. When she was done she put the newspaper down and left the room. All that day they could hear her cries coming from the room upstairs. When dinnertime rolled around she appeared with red eyes and a drawn face and joined them at the table. She said very little during the meal and ate even less. It was horrible to see her like this, to see anyone going through pain like this.

"Let's play a game!" Helena exclaimed as Mrs. Weasley began clearing off the table.

"What?" Ginny asked surprised by the sudden out burst.

"Well I've spent the last month or so crying and being all depressed," Helena said. "Now I'm ready for some fun."

"Okay…"Ginny said looking around the table for ideas.

"What about wizard chess?" Ron asked

"Hey, you're forgetting I've played with you before mate," Helena said with a smile. "And I said I wanted to have fun not get my butt kicked a thousand times in a row without hope of victory." Everyone laughed at this remembering all the times Ron had beaten Harry at chess throughout the years. It was good to look at Helena and remember the happy times they'd had with Harry. It was heeling for all of them.

"Something wacky like…Twister or MadGab." Helena said.

"Twister? As in swirling fast wind, Twister?" Ron asked with wide eyes.

"NOOOO! The game Twister." Hermione explained. "It's a muggle thing." Ron let out a sigh of relief.

"Well I don't think there are any games in this house," Ginny said. "I haven't seen any at least."

"OH! I have a deck of cards in my bag!" Helena exclaimed. "We could play crae(sp?)"

"Woohoo!" George shouted as Helena went to get the cards. "Me and Fred are partners!" They twins gave each other a high-five and began doing warm up exercises.

"Do you want to do it in here at the table or in the living room on the floor?" Helena asked when she came back down.

"Living room." The others said. Since Fred and George were already partners, Hermione and Helena decided to be partners and Ron and Ginny were partners.

"That's it!" Ron exclaimed after Fred and George won the fifth round in a row. "New partners!"

"Yeah!" Helena agreed. "You guys have the whole physic twin connection and that's not fair."

"We are good," Fred said puffing out his chest.

"But we'll give the rest of you a chance." George said. Helena paired up with Fred, Ginny with George, and Hermione with Ron. For the first time in a while the house was filled laughter, not strained laughter, or laughter that was covering pain but the pure laughter of friendship.

"Uhhhh! Helena!" Ginny exclaimed. "I can't believe you agreed to use picking your nose as a sign for crae!"

"Isn't she wonderful?" Fred asked. "I swear if Harry weren't in there, I'd kiss you right here and now!" Ron shot him a look, but Helena didn't seem to mind, in fact she seemed to think it was hilarious.

"If Harry weren't in here I'd kiss ya back!" she said jokingly.

"You're like the triplet we never had," George said giving her a sappy look, making everybody laugh.

"You guys are like the brothers I SHOULD have had." Helena said. "You would have fit into my family perfectly."

"How so?" Ron asked.

"Well, I guess I should start with my mom and grandpa," Helena settled in to tell a story. "Ever since my mom was little her and my grandpa were always pulling practical jokes on one another. She would pull one on him and he would pull one on her to get back and she would pull one on him to get back and on and on. When my sisters and me were little, my mom was always helping us come up with ideas of pranks to pull on gramps. Of course it didn't take us long to start coming up with our own, and we even pulled some on mom! They loved it of course and were always trying to get us back.. Gran says that us picking on him is better then any medicine he could ever take." She smiled at the happy memories replaying in her mind. "So you see I grew up on practical jokes and since you two are the wizarding world's greatest jokesters you would have fit in perfectly."

"Wow, your family sounds great," Fred said dreamily.

"To bad our mum isn't more like yours," George said. "Think of all the great things we could have done over the years."

"Do you miss her?" Ginny asked quietly. Helena nodded, tears in her eyes.

"She was my best friend. She understood me better then I did most of the time." She stared off into space thinking of the family she would probably never see again. A lone tear ran down her cheek. She shook her head. "Ok, no more sad stuff. This is supposed to be a fun night!"

"Back to the topic of jokes!" George said thrusting his fist into the air.

"Yes!" Fred said mimicking his brother's pose. "Now that you're here Helena…"

"…we have somebody to pick up where we left off at Hogwarts!" George finished his sentence.

"Especially since our younger siblings have been doing a terrible job of living up to our name." They gave Ron and Ginny disapproving looks.

"Well I'll try but all the tricks I know aren't magical." Helena said

"Then we'll just have to teach you everything we know, won't we brother?"

"Quite right."

"But who to prank first?" Helena sat thinking. "MALFOY!"

"Are you kidding?" Ron asked. "As great as that would be there's no way you could do anything to him without getting caught by him or his posse."

"You're forget I have your brother's magic tricks and my muggle pranks to pull from and combine." Helena said. "Besides…there's something about me that you guys seem to have forgotten."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"I have a soul that's been split in two." She said. "And one half of it is NOT INSIDE my body." They looked at her blankly. "I hear everything it hears, see everything it sees and it can go anywhere I want it too." Their eyes grew big as they realized what she was saying.

"Anywhere?" Ron asked dumbstruck.

"So far, yes." She answered

"Can you like see what everybody else in the house is doing?" Ginny asked

"Sure." Helena took a deep breath and closed her eyes. After a few seconds she spoke. "Everyone is in the dinning room discussing me it seems. They're trying to decide what to do about my room; where it should be and such. They think it should be next to whichever house I get sorted into. Most of them are pretty sure I'll be put in Gryffindor again. Dumbledore says he'll go back early and have everything fixed up before school starts." She opened her eyes. "Well?"

"That's amazing!" Hermione exclaimed and everyone agreed.

"Can you move things around?" George asked. "I know some ghost can."

"Well, I've never really tried to before." Helena said.

"Try moving a card to start with." Ron said. Helena closed her eyes and concentrated.

"Eeep!" Ginny squealed and bolted away from the place she was setting.

"Sorry," Helena muttered. "Touched you instead of the cards." Ginny shivered then settled back down on the floor. They all watched the cards closely and at first nothing happened. Then there was a slight distortion around one of the cards and it began to float. Helena opened her eyes.

"I did it!" She squealed. She turned and looked around the room. "That, I'll pick that up next." She pointed to a book. This time she didn't have to close her eyes, the book simply lifted into the air and floated over to her.

"This is amazing!" She shouted.

"Try picking up something bigger." Ron suggested.

"Can't," Helena said shaking her head. "I only have one arm, remember?"

"But anything that can fit into one hand is free game!" Fred exclaimed.

"This is…..mind boggling." Hermione said with wide eyes.

"This is so the best thing ever." George said giving Helena a high five.

"Can you bring something in from another room?" Hermione asked.

"I don't see why not." Helena said. Everyone got real quiet so she could concentrate. A minute later there was a tap at the door. Ginny opened it and quickly jumped aside as a brush floated into the room.

"Hey!" Ron shouted "That's mine!"

"Here you go then." Helena said as the brush floated over to Ron.

"Oh my gosh!" Ginny squealed "Think of all the things you could do!"

"To Malfoy," Fred reminded her.

"And Snape!" George added with a mischievous look.

"But Snape knows about Helena," Hermione reminded him.

"But he doesn't know about THIS," George said pointing to a hovering card.

"It would be nice to see Malfoy pay for all the trouble he's given us," Ron said.

"YES!" Ginny screamed a little to loudly.

"Shush!" Fred warned but it was too late. Mrs. Weasley poked her head through the door. Ron immediately stepped in front of the floating card and it drifted down into his open palm.

"What's all the commotion?" Mrs. Weasley asked with a worried expression.

"Ginny just got a little bit to excited about winning," George covered. "She's not that good at this game." Ginny glared at him but Mrs. Weasley seemed convinced.

"Well it's good that you're having fun," Mrs. Weasley said. "Don't stay up too late dears." She added as she shut the door behind her.

"That was close," Ron said putting the card back onto the deck.

"Maybe we should go to bed," Helena said with a big yawn. "I'm really tired."

"It is getting late," Hermione said looking at the clock.

"Well, all right," Fred said. "But tomorrow we plot revenge!"

"Joy," Ron mumbled under his breath as he headed to his room. The room he used to share with Harry. Pain filled his heart and made his feet seem heavy. He turned and looked back at Helena. She looked exhausted. Interacting a lot with other people seemed to drain her quickly though she seemed to be getting better. She had only talked to herself a couple of times that night and never referred to herself as we that he could remember. She looked up and caught his eye. She smiled. There was Harry in that smile, Harry in her eyes. He smiled back. The burden of pain in his heart lifted. He hadn't completely lost Harry, no he still had his best friend and he was going to make sure he never lost him, well her now, again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I think this chappie was bit longer then the last! I hope that makes everyone happy! **

**Don't forget to review!**


	7. Meeting Old Friends as Strangers

**Wow, it's been forever! Well I went out of town for spring break so that's one reason why it took so long. That and I have like a million scholarship essays to write in like three days. Urg! But anyways that's not what you're here for so enjoy the story and please review!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Having Harry's Destiny-Meeting Old Friends as Strangers**

Helena sat in a car traveling through London. Hermione and Ginny sat beside her talking about something but Helena wasn't paying attention. She seemed to be engrossed in the world outside the window but in fact she was deep in conversation within herself.

So when are you going to take over? Megan asked Harry. She sat beside a small brook with the gentle current tickling her bare toes. Harry leaned against a tree a few feet behind her watching her splash the water lightly. Grassy meadows surrounded them on all sides but the front. On the other side of the brook about five feet from its edge, the field ended and London's streets flew past. They had found that they could make this world inside Helena look however they pleased, though the "window" was always present when Helena was awake. Whoever walked up to the window and placed their hands on its membrane controlled the body. Megan had done most of the controlling lately mainly because once school started Harry would take over. The one who wasn't in control could talk to the one who was without affecting the body but it took them a while to figure out how the person in control could talk to the one who wasn't without the body also speaking. It was Harry who suggested removing one hand and turning their face away from the window. It had work. The body would jerk slightly when they did this but no one seemed to notice.

Actually I've been thinking that over and I don't think I should, He responded.

What? Megan asked jumping to her feet.

I think you should remain in control while we're at school.

But we already decided you would, Megan said You're the one who knows magic; you're the one who's had training. You know the school, you know the people.

And they know me Harry began. If I take over I'm going to act, well, like myself. Don't you think people are going to start asking questions when a girl that looks like me, acts like me, and knows things that only I would know shows up? They'll think it's me in a dress!

I hadn't thought about it Megan said quietly. But I can't do this!

Don't worry Harry said wrapping his arm around her comfortingly. I'll be right here the whole time telling you what to do.

But what about the magic? Megan persisted. I suck at magic, you know that.

I can take over when you need to perform a spell Harry conceded. And you shouldn't have any emergencies since Voldemort doesn't know anything about you.

Megan sat back down at the water's edge. Harry sat beside and plopped his bare feet into the cool stream.

Hey, you got your other half to look after to you, Harry reminded her. In here her body was whole. The only signs that she had been cut in two was a very faint line that went down the middle of her body and a thin silver string that was attached to her back and disappeared into the mist.

I guess, she muttered. Harry sighed. He liked Megan he just wished he could have gotten to know her a different way. Dying was not his idea of making a new friend. He shook his head. This was no time to regret the past. He reached out with his mind and flipped a mental switch. The sounds from the car filled the air around them. He smiled. Hermione and Ron were arguing as usually.

"Helena?" he heard Ginny say.

You better get going, He turned to Megan. Ginny wants you. Megan nodded. She got up and waded to the other side of the brook. He tuned out as she began talking to Ginny. Megan's light brown hair was all over one shoulder and his eyes focused on the line running down her neck. He grimaced at the sight. He had hurt her soo badly. He felt so terrible, not just for hurting her but for not caring at first. Before he had entered her body he hadn't really considered her a person. To be honest he had just thought of her as a simpleton muggle and a means to come back to the world of the living. Now that he had gotten to know her he realized that she above and beyond simple. He had always thought muggles had the easy life, no troubles, no worries. He was wrong. Megan had shared many memories of her life with him. When they shared memories it was like begin inside a movie, with everything happening around them. Her life had been full of happiness and joy but it was full of pain and suffering too. He was surprised at how strong she was. She had weathered tough times in her life and came out a happy and bright person. It was going to be nice to have her help him through the final battle.

"HELENA!" Ginny said shaking her. Helena snapped back to the outside world.

"Huh? What?" she asked looking around puzzled.

"Gesh," Ginny said. "I said your name like five times."

"Sorry," Helena said sheepishly. "Me and Harry were talking."

"Oh…well I was going to show you something but we pasted it a long time ago."

"Sorry."

"So…"Ron said turning around and leaning over the front seat. "Did you and Harry decide when he's gonna…take over or whatever you want to call it?"

"Well, that's what we were talking about actually," Helena reached up to tuck her hair behind her ears but stopped herself. They had parted her hair to the side and given her swooping bangs to cover the faint scar on her forehead but she was going to have to drop her old habit of tucking if it was to work.

"And?" Ginny prodded her.

"Harry's been thinking it over and he doesn't think he should take over." Helena said keeping her eyes on anything but their faces.

"WHAT?" They all exclaimed at the same time.

"Why?" Hermione asked. "I thought you both had already decided."

"So did I," Helena sighed. "He said he'd been thinking about it and he thinks people will be suspicious if a girl that looks like him and acts like him AND knows things that only he would shows up right after he died. So he wants me to stay in control unless I need to perform a spell or something." She paused and looked at their disappointed faces. "And of course you can talk to him whenever you want." She added.

"Can we talk to him now?" Ron asked hopefully.

"Sure," Helena's head jerked slightly to the right and then she froze. Her eyes were glazed over as is she was daydreaming. A few seconds later her eyes refocused. "Hold on. I can't get his attention. He's off in La La Land or something." He eyes glazed over again. There was a long pause and then she snapped back.

"Sorry bout that mate." She said with a distinct Harry grin. "Got lost in thought and Megan had to come pinch me."

"Harry!" Hermione let out a squeal and reached across Ginny to hug Helena.

"Hey, Mione," Helena said hugging her back.

"Ugh," Ginny said. "I can't breathe."

"Sorry," Hermione said leaning back.

"So you're not going to school with us?" Ron asked.

"Of course I'm going," He said. "It's not like I can leave this body. Just think about it guys, you know I'm right. People would notice me even more if I were in control and acting like myself."

"I guess," Hermione said quietly.

"Besides, I'm right here if you need me. I can hear and see everything that's going on and will be there like that," he snapped his fingers, "if you need me."

"It's just not the same," Ron mumbled.

"I know," Helena said. "But I can ride the rest of the way to the train if you want me to."

"Well duh!" Ginny said. "Of course we want you to!" So the four friends spent the rest of the ride talking times gone by and the people they knew. When they pulled up to the train station Ron turned around to Helena.

"Do you think Megan can handle this?" He asked worriedly.

"I was worried about that at first because I had shown her so many of my memories of Hogwarts and everybody and I was afraid she wouldn't be able to pull off the "I-have-no-idea-who-you-are-or-what's-going-on" thing. Then she shared some memories with me that put my mind at ease." The others looked at him expectantly. "Apparently she's quite a good actress, even won a few awards back home. She wanted to go into film when she got older."

"I didn't know that," Ginny said more to herself then anybody else.

"Well you should take the time to really get to know her," Helena said. "She's really great." Before they could say anything, Helena's head jerked slightly and her eyes glazed over. Harry was gone.

----------------------------

Helena walked the platform nervously looking around her at the unfamiliar faces. They had decided that she should board the train separately and meet up with the others once they were on. She managed to force herself to walk through the wall without too much coaxing from Harry. She reached over and stroked her cream colored owl, Satin, for comfort. She looked around at her surroundings; she recognized them from Harry's memories. There was a small trickle of students climbing on board and no sign of Ron, Hermione, or Ginny.

"Might as well get this over with," she mumbled. She climbed on board and walked slowly down the corridor looking for her friends. Just then a compartment door flew open and someone rushed out knocking her over.

"Hey!" she shouted.

"Well, what's this?" she heard a faintly familiar voice ask. A hand reached down to help her and she accepted it. When she looked up to see who it was, her eyes met the cold gray eyes of Draco Malfoy. Her immediate reaction was to want to pull her hand away but he beat her to it.

"HELL!" He shouted with a look of pure shock on his face. His two goons turned to see what the problem was and their eyes grew big at the sight of her.

"Sh..shh..she looks like Pppotter." Goyle stammered.

"Gesh," Helena said. "Didn't your parents teach you about good manners?" She brushed past them and continued down the corridor. Draco whirled around and called out to her.

"Are you related to Harry Potter?" He said in a strained voice.

"GGGAAAA!" she shouted. "I wish you people would stop asking me that! I need to get a shirt that says; NO, I'M NOT RELATED TO HARRY FRICKING POTTER SO DON'T FRICKING ASK ME THAT!" The name Harry Potter brought several people out into the corridor including Hermione and Ron.

"Helena?" Hermione asked. Helena turned around and spotted the two looking at her very confused.

"Hey Hermione," Helena said walking up to her. She could see other people in the compartment behind Ron. "Is that blonde kid always such a prick?" She asked pointing to the spot where Malfoy had been a few moments before.

"Who, Malfoy? Always." Ron said ushering her in.

"Guys this is Helena Cullington," Hermione said to the boy and girl inside that Helena recognized from Harry's memories as Neville and Luna. "The girl that me and Ron and kind of followed around the other day."

"Stalked is more like," Helena said remembering the story they discussed.

"She does look a lot like Harry," Luna said teary eyed.

"Now you see why we were following her around." Ron said. "Oh, Helena, these are our friends Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood."

"Nice to meet you," Helena said and they just nodded not taking their eyes off her. She shifted uncomfortably. "So you were friends of Harry too?"

"Yeah," Neville said quietly.

"I'm sorry about what happened." She said apologetically and they just nodded again.

After a few minutes of strained silence, the others began talking quietly. Helena tried to pay attention but her mind wandered and she found herself looking out the window again. She moved slightly to get more comfortable and heard a crinkling noise coming from her pocket. She pulled out a folded piece of paper. How did that get in there? she thought as she unfolded it. It read:

Don't forget to prank Malfoy or we'll prank you till the day you die (again). It's up to you to carry on our tradition.

Love,

Fred and George

She shook her head and smiled. They were officially obsessed with this. Oh well might as well have fun with it. She retrieved a pen and pretended to scribble on the paper. After a few minutes of doodling she set the pen down beside her and out of sight of the others and leaned back and pretended to doze. No one noticed the pen slide off the bench down to the floor, creep along the wall to the door and disappear out the slightly cracked door. A few minutes passed and suddenly shouts filled the air. Everyone jumped up and rushed to the door. Down the hall Malfoy burst from his compartment in rage. He was trying frantically to wipe a huge black blob of ink off his face but only exceeded in making it bigger. The train erupted in snickers as he rushed to the bathroom.

"What was all that about?" Hermoine mused.

"I don't know but I'm sure glad I was around to see it," Ron said laughing. The others agreed with him as they returned to the compartment in a much better mood. While they were discussing Malfoy's "accident," Helena managed to catch Hermione's eye. She grinned and winked at her. Hermione's eyes grew wide.

"You?" she mouthed and Helena nodded. Hermoine gave her a small thumbs up after making sure the others weren't paying attention.

"I wish something like that happened more often," Neville said whimsically.

It will. Oh don't worry, it will. Helena thought to herself. Inside Harry was rolling with laughter and she couldn't help but chuckle. She settled into the conversation as the miles flew by outside the window. This may turn out to be fun after all. she thought with a grin.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Please review and let me know how I did!**


	8. Welcome to Hogwarts, again

**Sorry this chapter took so long coming but for those who have checked my homepage, you'll know that I've a death in the family recently. I already had most of this chapter written so I buckled down and made myself finish it, so if the end's a little rushed, that's why. **

**I probably won't be able to graduate again untill after graduation, sorry. I'll try to get the next chapter in as soon as I can but don't expect a miracle. Thanks for being understanding!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Having Harry's Destiny- Welcome to Hogwarts, again.**

Helena shifted from foot to foot nervously as she stood in the front of the Great Hall waiting for the first years to be sorted so she could take her turn. It was at moments like this that she was half-glad Harry was here with her to help calm her. Though she would have preferred his support from outside her body. Candles floated in the air above and a sea of curious voices looked up at her from below. She was glad that her resemblance to the famous boy wizard was not as discernable from a distance or the whole hall would be in turmoil. She fought the urge to tuck her hair behind her ears, to bite her nails, to fiddle with her robes, to do anything that would display how nervous she was.

Calm down, Harry whispered in her mind. Just take a deep breath, it'll be ok.

Easy for you to say. You've done this before.

And everybody stared at me too. Though I didn't really know why at the time. They're just staring at you because you're new and pretty.

And it's all thanks to you.

Huh?

I don't know if the accident messed up your eye sight or something but if you didn't notice, I was rather a Plain Jane before you decided to join me.

Hey! You weren't plain! I thought you were kinda cute. And no my memory is perfectly fine. I remember thinking it was funny that here I was dying and I was thinking about you being cute.

Suuuurree…

It's the truth. Whether or not you choose to believe it is up to you. Just then Professor MacGonagall's voice broke through their conversation.

"And this year students we are very pleased to have a new Seventh year joining us, Ms. Helena Cullington." McGonagall said.

Harry. Megan hissed. Get up here and take over RIGHT NOW. Helena froze, eyes glazed.

"Ms. Cullington," McGonagall stepped aside to let Helena set on the stool. Her eyes refocused and she sat down confidently. The hat seemed confused and sat for quite some time before it made its decision.

"Gryffindor!" It finally shouted followed by applause from every house but Slytherin. Helena took a seat by Ron and Hermione, and across from Neville. A few people congratulated her but most just grinned nervously still unsure of her resemblance to Harry.

"Helena?" Ron asked but she didn't respond. She seemed to be staring at a spot on the wall behind Neville's head. "Helena?" He poked her slightly.

"Huh? What?" she asked looking around confused.

"You ok?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," she said then added in a whisper. "Just had to pull a switch for the hat." Ron nodded understanding. Just then Dumbledore stood and gave his usual speech; Forbidden Forest is strictly off limits and the like. Only this time he paused at the end and with a sad face added:

"I would like to take a moment to remember a dear student and friend, Harry Potter, who died most unfortunately over the summer. He will be missed very much this year." The room fell gravely silent; even the Slytherins were respectfully quiet. Several students looked on the verge of tears. Helena shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Let this feast be in his honor." With that a grand display of food appeared on the tables. Everyone seemed uncomfortable to be the first to start eating so instead they all looked nervously around their tables. Ron sighed and began filling his plate. Hermione did the same and soon everyone was following their leads. Ron nudged Helena.

"Could you pass me the rolls." He asked. She looked at him, not seeming to comprehend at first. There was a sad look in her eyes.

"Oh sure." She said handing them to him. He gave her a look asking her if she was ok and she gave a small nod and then smiled. In only a matter of minutes she had the people around her at ease and talking freely. She was the type of person who you could talk to like they were an old friend when you had only just meet them a few minutes ago. Of course having Harry to guide her probably didn't hurt any either.

Halfway through the meal someone sitting next to them began to snicker uncontrollably. They gave him a "What's so funny?" look.

"Check out Malfoy." He said pointing behind them. They turned to see Malfoy trying unsuccessfully to get out of the Great Hall unnoticed. A large black mark covered most of his face. Most of the student body was snickering at him. Hermione reached around Ron and gave Helena a small high-five so the others wouldn't see. Ron looked at them like "what in the world was that for?" With her eyes Hermoine pointed to Helena and then to Malfoy. Ron's eyes grew big as he realized what she was implying. He whipped around to face Helena with a look of pure amazement. Helena simply nodded to the affirmative and to everybody's surprise Ron wrapped her in a rib-breaking hug. Helena somehow managed to peel him off her and he turned to find his friends giving him very strange looks.

"Just glad she got into Gryffindor and not Slytherin." Ron explained patter Helena on the head.

"Uh, Ron?" she said.

"Yep I sure am glad you didn't get stuck in Slytherin." He said with an odd grin.

"Ron. I'm not your dog so stop petting me." Helena said wryly. Ron realized he was still patting her on the head and quickly snatched his hand away to the amusement of those around them.

"Hey, Ron, what's up with you? Did you get a house elf to spike your drink or something?" One of the students joked.

"It does smell funny." Helena said sniffing it and making an awful face.

"I can't believe you guys think I would actually do such a thing." Ron said with a fake hurt expression making everyone laugh.

"Oh! I just thought of something!" Helena said. "Somebody needs to take a picture of Malfoy before the ink wears off."

"And blow up and put it up all over school!" Someone added.

"Send it to the newspapers!" Another joined in.

"Make him pay for all the grief he's given us!"

"YEAH!" Their whole section shouted getting the whole Hall's attention. Several teachers gave them disapproving looks.

"I think that's our cue to leave." Ron said and they quickly rushed from the room.

Hermione was leading the way toward the common room when Helena noticed that Neville looked troubled. She started to say something but realized that he had just met her so she poked Ron instead. She motioned to Neville and Ron nodded, understanding.

"Hey, Neville?" Ron asked. "Are you ok?" Everyone stopped and looked at the boy. His eyes darted nervously to the ground.

"It's just that…" he started then stopped. "I mean does anybody else feel guilty?"

"What do you mean guilty?" Hermione asked.

"I mean Harry just died like a month or so ago and here we are laughing and having a good time. It just seems…wrong."

"Neville," Helena said stepping forward. "It's true I didn't know Harry but from what I can tell from everything I've ever heard about him is that he was a true friend. The kind that's hard to come by, the kind you fight to keep."

"He was the best." Neville said quietly still looking at the floor.

"And a friend like that would want you to be happy, to go on with your life and not waste all you time mourning for them." Hermione had to bite her lip to keep from crying. Was Harry saying that? Either way she knew it was true; Harry would want them to be happy.

"She's right," Hermione managed to choke out. "Harry wouldn't want us to spend the rest of our lives dwelling on the past but living in the moment and looking to the future."

"What future?" Neville asked grumpily. "Without Harry what hope do we have?"

"Hey," Helena said. "It's not over till the fat lady sings!"

"Well the fat lady likes to sing a lot," Neville said. "In fact she'll probably have a song waiting for us when we get there." Helena gave him a weird look and Hermione quickly explained about the portrait.

"Well then," Helena said. "It's not over until I say it's over and I say that as long as there is one grain of good in this world there will always be someone to fight for it and there will always be hope. And since evil can never completely obliterate that bit of good, only make it smaller and smaller until they think it's gone and leave it alone only to turn around and find it's grown even bigger, then there will always be hope."

"When you put it that way…" Neville smiled slightly. "Things don't sound so bad, they still sound bad, just not hopeless."

"Wow," Ron said in awe. "That was…amazing."

"Thanks," Helena said sheepishly. "It's strange, when it comes to other people I can be the most optimist person you've ever met but when it comes to myself I'm just plain pessimistic."

"Ah, Ms. Cullington," McGonagall broke into their conversation. "I came to show you to your room."

"Oh we were just on our way to the doors," Neville said.

"Yes, I figured that much Mr. Longbottom, but Ms. Cullington has a private room."

"What?" Neville asked incredulously. "How'd you pull that off?" Helena stiffened and Ron and Hermione held their breath.

"I have…medical problems." Helena said vaguely.

"Don't worry, I'll show her where the Gryffindor dorms are as soon as I show her to her own room." McGonagall said walking off down one of the corridors while motioning for Helena to follow her.

"I guess I'll see you later." She said as she followed the teacher. As soon as they were out of sight Neville turned to his friends and asked;

"What do you think she meant by medical problems?"

"I'm sure if she wants us to know she'll tell us." Hermione said. "Besides we just met her, you can't really expect her to spill her deepest secrets to us after only one day."

"I guess." Neville agreed and the group continued toward the dorm.

"Hey guys!" Ginny greeted them as they entered the common room. "Where's Helena?"

"She gets her own private room." Neville said in a sulky voice.

"What?" a near by student asked. "Why?"

"Some sort of "medical problems."" Neville said shrugging.

"What's wrong with her?" a young girl asked.

"Don't know. Hermoine said it's none of our business." Neville said grudgingly.

"And she's right." Ginny said. "She doesn't have to spill her private life to a bunch of strangers." Everyone shrugged dejectedly and broke into small groups and began speculating quietly about this mysterious "medical problem." A few minutes later the portal opened and Helena walked through.

"Whoa." She said looking around her. "This is awesome."

"Hey Helena!" Hermione said waving her over.

"So what do you think?" Ron asked indicating the room.

"It's frilling." Helena said as she plopped down. They all gave her look like she'd lost her mind. "It's just something I say." She explained.

"So, how's your room?" Ginny asked.

"Why don't you come judge for yourselves." Helena said a she jumped back to her feet. The others followed her out the portal and down several corridors. She stopped in front of a life-sized picture of a sandy stallion with a black mane and tail standing on a rocky point in the midst of a field of yellow grass. He struck an imposing figure and one couldn't help but feel awe at his natural power and beauty.

"This is Cimeron," Helena said indicating the horse. He turned his noble head at the sound of his name. His deep eyes bore into them. He jumped off the rock and trotted gracefully over to them. Helena leaned over and whispered the password into his ear. The portrait swung open effortlessly and they looked inside.

Immediately inside the doorway was a small entry room of sorts. There was a rack for coats and a small table for purses and such. Then there were four stairs that led up to a setting room. The room was comfortably furnished in the house colors with a deep red couch and two cream chairs around a small fireplace to the left. On the wall that contained the entrance were bookcases and a small desk to store school supplies in. On the wall to the right of the door was a cabinet about half a foot above waste height topped with candles, empty picture frames and other nick-knacks. The doors to the cabinet were closed to hide its contents. The wall opposite the entrance held large glass French doors. On either side of the door a picture hung. The curtains on the inside of doors were open to reveal a simply bedroom with a four-poster bed, dresser, nightstands, and two doors; one to the bathroom and anther to a closet.

"Wow." Hermione said looking around. Ron let out a low whistle.

"Not bad at all," He said.

"Makes me wish I had medical problems," Neville said wistfully.

"Sit down," Helena said indicating the couch and chairs. As she settled into one of the plush chairs she glanced nervously through the glass doors. She carefully hid Harry's wand in the secret drawer Professor McGonagall had shown her but she was still scared someone would find it. And how in the world would she explain that? She shook the thought off and tuned into the conversation going on around her.

----------------------------------------------------

**A review or two would be nice!**


	9. Seeing things differently

**Sorry it took so long to update but things have been crazy around my house. For those who don't know I just recently graduated and those who have graduated or have had friends or family that have graduated then you know how hetic it can get. Thanks for your patience now ENJOY!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Having Harry's Destiny-Seeing things differently**

Helena lay in her bed trying to fall to sleep unsuccessfully. She was exhausted but her mind refused to shut down.

If just one day tires me out this much what is a whole week going to do to me? Megan thought.

You'll get used to it. Harry reassured her. Megan just shrugged. The brook from earlier was no longer in sight and the two sat in a small clearing surrounded by tall trees. Stars twinkled in the sky above and a small fire lit the ground below. Megan was sitting on a log staring across the fire and into the trees while Harry stood in front of the fire watching the flames.

What have I gotten myself into? Megan asked more to herself then Harry.

More like what have I gotten you into. Harry corrected with a sad smile. Megan eye's met his and she forced a small smile.

That part doesn't seem to matter right now, Megan comforted him.

I know, Harry whispered. They sat staring at each other for a while, comforted by the other's presence. Guess we better get some sleep. Harry finally broke the silence.

Yeah, Megan agreed as the fire began to fade and the trees slip away and the stars blink out. Soon all that was left was emptiness, emptiness and two small figures floating in the darkness.

Helena awoke with a cold start from some intangible dream. The room was pitch black. She looked at the clock and was surprised to find it around time to get up. Groggily she got out of bed and shuffled over to the window. She pulled back the heavy curtains letting the pale morning sun fill the room. She squinted her eyes against the light and headed toward the bathroom. After washing her face with cold water and getting dressed in her robes she sat staring at her reflection in the mirror for several minutes.

"Might as well get this over with," she said with a sigh. She gathered up her things and headed toward the Great Hall. The corridors were quiet and she sighed with relief. She wasn't much of a morning person and a bunch of bubbly kids running around shouting was all she needed to start the day off bad.

In the Great Hall she found a groggy Ron sitting across from Ginny and Hermione. She plopped down beside Ron with a grunt and began filling her plate. Hermione and Ginny smiled cheerfully at her from across the table while Ron simply acknowledged her presence with a grunt of his own.

"So how was your night in your private room?" Ginny asked. Helena shrugged and mumbled incoherently.

"Somebody's not a morning person," the girl beside Hermione said. Helena gave her a look and Ron snorted.

"They'll wake up once classes start," Hermione said.

"Speaking of classes…" Ginny said pointing out that their schedules had arrived.

"Oh no," Ron groaned as he skimmed his list of classes. "Double potions."

"What's wrong with that?" Helena asked.

"Snape that's what." Ron answered but Helena just stared at him blankly.

"He hates all houses expect Slytherin and especially likes taking points from Gryffindor." Ginny explained.

"Oh," Helena said with a slightly unnerved look on her face.

"Don't worry me and Ron will in there with you," Hermione reassured her. The rest of breakfast was spent in silence until someone down the table said something.

"Darn, he must of found a spell to get it off," The group turned around and saw Malfoy entering the Great Hall, his face void of the large ink stain. Helena frowned.

"He's not getting off that easy," she mumbled under her breath. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She sat like that for several minutes; dead still and eyes closed.

"You think she's ok?" the girl sitting next to Ginny asked her.

"She probably just has a headache," Ginny said watching Helena closely. Just then a shout sounded from the Slytherin table. Everyone turned to see Malfoy covered in pumpkin juice. The Hall burst into laughter as he rushed from the room.

"Two days in a row," Ron said after he managed to stop laughing. "Could life get any better?"

"It could happen again tomorrow," Helena said with a sly smile. "And the day after that and the day after that."

"It could…" Ron said as a smile slowly spread across his face. Under the table he gave Helena a high five.

"Come on guys we better get to class early just to make sure Snape has no reason to deduct points." Hermione said gathering her things. The others followed suit and soon found themselves outside the dungeons. They sat as far back as Hermione would let them and were talking quietly when the doors slammed shut.

"Silence." Snape's cold voice filled the room. His dark eyes scanned the room stopping briefly on the trio. "Make this potion" He said motioning toward the board. "And then write a foot long essay on its uses. Due next week." There were a few groans as everyone began getting out their materials. When the bell finally rang the students rushed as fast as they could from the classroom.

"He wasn't that bad," Helena commented as they walked to their next class. "Strict but I've had worse."

"Well today was one of the few good days," Ron said. "It gets worse, trust me." Helena just shrugged and continued on her way.

Later that day Helena was walking through the halls looking for her next class and was having no luck when someone called out to her.

"Helena!" She turned to find a now dry Malfoy coming towards her. Inside her Harry gave a lurch but Megan held him back.

"Hey Draco," she replied with a smile.

"You look lost," he said stopping in front of her.

"Totally," she admitted.

"Here let me see your schedule," He asked and she handed it over to him. She was surprised at how nice he was being. Harry and the others had painted him to be a monster and here he was helping her. "I know where this is. It's on my way so I can walk you there, if you don't mind."

"I could use a guide," Helena admitted and they started off.

What are you doing? Harry hissed in her head.

Giving him the benefit of the doubt, Megan replied. Now be quiet, I can't concentrate.

"Hey Helena?" Draco asked breaking up her inner conversation. She looked up at him expectantly. "I'm sorry about the way I acted on the train the other day."

"It's ok, I was in a bad mood that day anyway." Helena said. "Though I do have to admit that I was half expecting something along those lines when you came up to me just now."

"Yeah," He said looking down at his feet. "I was surprised you even stopped. I figured your Gryffindor friends would have told you all my horror stories."

"They have," Helena said rolling her eyes. "Over and over."

"Then why are you being so nice?" Draco asked surprised.

"Giving you the benefit of the doubt." She answered. "Why are you being so nice?"

"Guilt," She shot him a questioning look. "For always being such and git to Potter and his friends and then he…well, you know and now I feel bad. I know that's a lame excuse and all it's just….just most of what I did before is what my dad would have wanted me to do and it took Potter, uh, Harry dying for me to realize that maybe pleasing dad isn't the most important thing in the world." Inside Helena, Harry almost passed out from pure shock but Helena managed to keep a somewhat calm face.

"Wow," she said. "That's…good."

"Well here's your class," He said stopping at an open door.

"Thanks Draco," she said with a smile and he started to walk off but she called after him. "Oh and Draco, if you're really nice Hermione and Ron MAY learn to forgive you or least treat you like a human being instead of a ferret." Draco nodded solemnly and continued on his way.

That afternoon after the last classes for the day were over, Helena headed to the common room to meet up with her friends. Hermione had already started on her homework of course while Ron was doing anything but homework.

"Hey," she said as she plopped down beside Hermione.

"How was your first day?" Ron asked.

"Interesting," Helena answered. "I ran into Draco earlier."

"Malfoy?" Ron's face darkened and Hermione looked up from her book. "He didn't try anything did he?"

"No DRACO didn't," Helena said emphasizing his first name. "In fact he helped me find my class and apologized for the way he behaved yesterday."

"Malfoy? Apologized?" Ron asked baffled.

"Apparently he's changed a lot since the last time you saw him." She went on to tell them what Draco had said about being sorry for the way that he treated them. Neither one of them seemed very convinced.

"What did Ha-uh-you know who have to say about that?" Hermione said catching herself just in time.

"Before or after he passed out from shock?" Helena asked.

"He's up to something," Ron said with a cross look. "I just know it."

"I agree with Ron," Hermione said.

"Look guys it's not like he says one little apology and POOF I'm going to trust him. I'm just not going to automatically shut him out, besides he hasn't given me any real reason to hate him." Ron started to object but Helena stopped him. "Don't worry I'm not going to trust him with my life or anything foolish like that. I'm open minded not stupid."

"I don't know," Hermione said doubtfully. "I just can't see Malfoy acting nice just to be nice. He's always after something."

"He's a stupid ferret," Ron said crossing his arms with a huff.

"Hey you never know, you and Draco could be the next Legolas and Gimli," Helena said with a smile.

"Who?" Ron asked.

"Legolas and Gimli! You know Lord of the Rings." Helena said.

"Rings? What rings?" Ron asked. "And who's the Lord, Legolas or Gimli?" Helena, thinking Ron was joking, started laughing but when she realized that he was being completely serious her eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"You don't know what Lord of the Rings is?" She asked in disbelief.

"No. What is it?"

"Only the best story ever created in the history of forever!" Helena said throwing her arms up in the air.

"Oh." Ron said unsure of how he was supposed to respond.

"This is terrible, this is horrendous!" Helena exclaimed. "I have to fix this! I'll go get the books and you can read them right away!"

"READ?" Ron asked. "Uh, Hermione's the bookworm not me!"

"Well then I'll have to convince Dumbledore to let me have a TV so you can at least watch the movies!" Helena said undeterred. "It's the next best thing to the book."

"Movie? I guess I could live with a movie."

"I'll talk to Dumbledore as soon as possible," Helena said reaching for her homework. "Hey, if I'm lucky maybe I can get some other movies too." Hermione simply rolled her eyes at her two friends and went back to her work.

When dinnertime rolled around, Ron was more then happy to put away his books and head toward the Great Hall. Helena tagged along behind him, not wanting to get lost again. She was tired and a headache was threatening to pop up. She ate a little but her mind was whirling with thoughts. Half way through dinner she gave up and got up to go to her room. As an after thought she turned to Ron and Hermione before leaving.

"Hey if you want to come by my room later and hang you can." She said giving them a meaningful look.

"Sure," Hermione said. She had the feeling Helena wanted to talk to them about something she couldn't do here with so many prying ears. Helena smiled then turned and left. As soon as she got out of sight, her smile faded and was replaced by a frown. She shivered slightly as she disappeared down the empty corridors and into the darkness.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	10. Because we care

**Sorry for the long wait but I've been super busy with tons of stuff that you could probably care less about so I won't bother you. After all you're only here for the story right? So enjoy!**

**Having Harry's Destiny- Because we care.**

Helena sat quietly in a chair in her sitting room staring intently into the fire. Her brow was furrowed in thought. Had there been anyone to see her they would have sworn she was a statue, a figure molded by a master sculptor. A knock at the door shattered this illusion. Helena started at the noise and rushed to open the door to find Ron and Hermione on the other side.

"Come on in," she said stepping aside to let them through. "Oh and the password is Star Wars should you ever need in."

"Star Wars?" Ron asked.

"It's one of Megan's favorite movies," Helena explained motioning for them to take a seat.

"Harry?" Hermione asked tentatively. Helena flashed her a Harry grin and nodded.

"Yup, it's me." She said as she plopped down in a very un-lady like manner.

"What was it like?" Ron asked. "You know going through the day as a passenger of sorts?"

"It was actually pretty interesting to see everybody through somebody else's eyes. It was little like first year all over again, except she was the first year and I was like her older brother giving her tips or something." Helena said.

"How do you think Megan did?" Hermione asked.

"Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about," Helena said with down cast eyes. "It wore her out. The second I took over she was out in a snap. She has to deal with so much, what with her emotions still raw from all that's happened these past couple months and now she has to learn to share her body. All day she has to pay attention to everything that's going on around her and inside her plus act like she's had six years of magical training while pretending to be oblivious to any facts I may have told her about the people around her. And you've been around her; you know how she is. She loves to be around people and to make them laugh and to just talk with them. It's all draining her. I just don't know how much more of this she can take before she breaks down." Hermione and Ron exchanged looks of worry. There had to be something they could do.

"Maybe Dumbledore would let you cut back on the number of classes you're taking," Hermione suggested.

"I suggested that to her but she's thinks she can handle it," Helena said. "But I was thinking that if you guys talked to Dumbledore and the four of us ganged up on her, she'd have no choice but to cut back."

"We could go see him tomorrow during our break," Hermione said.

"And we could make sure she goes to bed at a decent time every night," Ron added. "Even if it means we have to "help" her with her homework from time to time." Hermione scowled at this idea but didn't say anything.

"Well I think I better get to bed before Megan wakes up and wonders why we're not in bed yet." Helena said getting up and showing them to the door.

"Goodnight," Hermione said giving Helena a hug.

"Night," Ron added patting her on the back. When the door was closed behind them, Helena let out a tired sigh.

"Now comes the awkward part," she mumbled. "Changing clothes."

------------

Two days later a very angry looking Helena stormed into the Great Hall and planted herself in front of Hermione and Ron.

"You did this!" she said throwing a piece of parchment at them. "You plotted it with _him_. Oh, you could have been on my side and just said "Helena can take care of herself" but no you HAD to be on HIS side and go behind my back to Dumbledore and decide for me what I can and can't do!" With that she turned around and stomped off. The Great Hall had grown quiet at the beginning of Helena's outbreak and now everyone was staring at Ron and Hermione. Ron opened the parchment and read it then handed it over to Hermione. It was a note from Dumbledore saying that Helena had been removed from some of her classes to relieve her stress load.

"Well I guess we better go talk to her," Hermione said getting up and heading toward the door. Ron slowly followed behind her. The walk to Helena's room seemed longer then usual, as if the castle had grown since just the other night. They finally approached the picture of the stallion after what seemed like hours of walking.

"Star Wars," Hermione said glancing nervously about. As the portrait swung open, the sounds of muffled cries reached their ears and fearing that Helena had been hurt, Ron rushed into the room. Helena sat huddled on one end of the couch, knees to her chest, tears streaming down her face. Without hesitation, Ron went over and gathered her up into his arms. Hermione wiggled in on her other side and put a comforting arm around her.

"We're sorry Megan," Hermione said after a minute. "We were just trying to do what's best for you."

"Yeah we don't want you to fall apart," Ron said. "We kinda like having you around."

"I know," Helena whispered sitting up. "It's just that…I mean, back home I was in the top ten percent of my class, I took all advanced classes, did extra curricular activities and always got A's. And I got stressed all the time but I would just grit my teeth, throw a pillow at the wall and keep going. I just thought I could do that now."

"Well you're not exactly under a normal amount of stress. Nobody can handle what you have to alone." Hermione said.

"Yeah, that's why we're here." Ron said. "To help you handle it all. To make sure you get to bed early and help you with your homework. Well, Hermione will help you with your homework and I'll just be here for moral support and dashing good looks." At this last part Ron struck a pose making both girls roll their eyes.

"And look," Hermione said choosing to ignore Ron's comment and pulling out Helena's new schedule. "Now you have classes either only in the morning or only in the afternoon except for this one day and you have a long break in-between them. That will give you plenty of time to rest."

"We have to take good care of you," Ron said with a small smile. "You're our friend, well, correction; you're two of our friends."

"Thank you," Helena said, her eyes tearing up again.

"Come here," Hermione said pulling her into a hug. Ron wrapped his long arms around the two small girls completing the group hug.

"It's a Helena sandwich," Hermione said with a laugh.

"My favorite," Ron said smacking his lips.

"Thanks guys," Helena said setting up and wiping her eyes. "Oh my gosh! We're going to be late to class!" Helena realized when she glanced at the clock.

"Crap!" Ron said as they grabbed their books and rushed out of the door.

"Oh wait." Helena said stopping half way down the hall and pulling out her new schedule. "I don't have a class today till after lunch."

"Lucky you," Ron said with a sigh.

"I guess we'll see you later then," Hermione said. "Oh and this came for you earlier." She handed her a letter.

"Thanks, now GO!" Helena said shooing them away. As she walked back to her room she opened the letter. It was from Fred and George.

_Helena,_

_We heard that you were off to a very good start as the newest Hogwarts prankster. Then we recently received some disturbing news. We were told that you had apparently befriended the enemy. Outrageous! We will not stand for this! You promised us pranks and we want pranks! Don't make us come after you._

_Should we still love you?_

_Fred and George_

What? Megan thought. How did they know that?

Ron of course, Harry answered.

But I've pulled some good pranks! She insisted.

But did you remember to tell Ron about them? Harry asked.

Oops

Yeah, that would have helped. Harry said.

Well I guess I better write them back and explain. Megan said as she reached the room.

Please do before they pull one of their pranks on us. Harry begged. So Helena got out a piece of parchment and began to write a letter telling the twins of how she had put invisible tacks all over the Slytherin common room and how she had filled Draco's toothpaste tube full of Preparation-H cream. She also included her devious new plan to give the whole Slytherin house a new look.

--------------------

**What could Megan's plan be? Trust me, it's worth sticking around for!**


	11. Technicolor Slytherins

**Hey everyone! Here's the long awaited 11th chapter of Having Harry's Destiny! Enjoy and review!**

**------**

**Having Harry's Destiny- Technicolor Slytherin**

Over the next couple of days it was easy to tell that the extra free time was just what Helena needed. She had slowly returned to her bright cheerful self. It was Friday afternoon and she was strolling the halls waiting for her friends to get out of their afternoon classes. She had stopped to admire a picture of a couple dancing when someone called out to her.

"Helena?" she turned to find herself staring into the gray eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"Draco," she said with a smile. "What are you doing out of class?"

"I could ask you the same thing," He said with a quizzical expression.

"Oh I don't have a class right now," she answered like it was no big deal.

"Well, I'm just running a errand for my teacher," he said holding up a piece of parchment. "Though I think she was just looking for an excuse to get me out of class."

"Sure," she said rolling her eyes. "Do mind if I walk with you?"

"No, it'd be nice to have someone to talk to." He said as they fell into step beside each other. "I hear that Gryffindor is having its quidditch try-outs this weekend."

"Yeah, Ron's all nervous even though he's a shoo in for keeper."

"Are you trying out?"

"No," Helena answered as she sighed sadly.

"Why not?" He asked noticing her expression of longing.

"Uh…well I'm not really a broom type of girl," Helena answered lamely.

"Broom type?" Draco arched his eyebrows.

"Well I like flying and all but not on a broom," Helena explained.

"What kind of flying do you like?"

"Hmmm…I think riding a dragon would be fun," she said staring off into space.

"A DRAGON?" Draco asked in disbelief. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but they aren't exactly the nicest creatures are they?"

"Can I tell you something and you not think I'm totally crazy?" she asked, her eyes searching his.

"Uh, sure." He said.

"Well, I like to believe that dragons weren't always the brutes they are today. I like to believe they were once kind and majestic creatures with wisdom and knowledge beyond our own." She said dreamily. "I know there's on proof to suggest that. It's just something I like to believe."

"Well if it makes you happy then go right ahead and believe it," Draco said with a smile. "As long as you don't go trying to pet any dragons."

"No worries there," Helena said laughing.

"Helena?" A strained voice broke into their conversation. She turned to face a very shocked Ron and Hermione. It was then that they noticed the students milling around them and the odd looks they were getting. They must have looked strange, a Slytherin and Gryffindor talking and laughing together.

"Hi guys!" Helena flashed them a smile. There was an awkward silence as Draco shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the next, Ron glared at him, and Hermione searched for something to say.

"Uhh, I better get going," Draco finally said as he rushed past them.

"See you around," Helena called out after him and he stopped long enough to turn and wave.

"I didn't think you were actually serious about this whole befriending Malfoy thing," Hermione said.

"Of course I was serious," Helena said.

"You do realize that like half the school saw you and him being all friendly and stuff?" Ron almost shouted. "And everybody else isn't going to be so nice about it."

"They'll just have to learn to deal with it," Helena said with a shrug.

"You're impossible!" Ron fumed as he stomped off. Helena and Hermione walked in silence for while before Hermione spoke.

"I don't know what to think about all this," She said quietly.

"Just give it time," Helena said and they walked on.

The weekend went by without incident. Monday came around quidditch team was posted. Ron of course made the team Keeper and Ginny got Seeker. At first she was scared that Helena would be angry because it was Harry's position but her fears were put to rest when Helena wrapped her in a bone-crushing hug.

"I knew you would get it, Ginny," Helena said with a smile.

"Well of course she got it!" Ron said giving Ginny a brotherly squeeze. "She is MY sister after all."

"RON!" They all rolled their eyes. He simply grinned and gave Ginny another squeeze.

"Oh and I have a little congratulations surprise for the whole team." Helena said.

"What?" Ron asked looking around the Gryffindor common room for a clue.

"Oh, you won't get it till breakfast," Helena said with a sly grin.

"What is it?" Ginny asked curiously.

"I'm not saying anything but it's bright and colorful," Helena said before strolling off. The three exchanged puzzled looks before following her out of the portal. When they got to the Great Hall they looked around but could find nothing unusual.

"Well?" Ron asked as he sat down beside Helena.

"Be patient," She said, a slight grin tugging at the corners of her mouth. After a several minutes of drilling her to no avail they gave up and turned their attention to breakfast.

"I wonder what's going on?" Hermione heard Neville ask another seventh year.

"What is it?" She turned to him.

"What do you make of that?" he asked pointing to the Slytherin table. They all turned to find only a handful of students sitting at the table. All had very uncomfortable looks on their faces. Before they had a chance to speculate on the reasons, a very angry Snape rushed into the room and went up to Dumbledore. The Headmaster asked him something but they couldn't tell what because of the way he was facing. They did see Snape's answer though.

"See for yourself," he said rather hotly pointing to the door. Everyone turned to see what he was talking about. Their eyes nearly popped out at the sight. Almost the whole Slytherin house was filling in looking very bright and colorful. Now by bright here does not mean cheerful or sunny and colorful does not mean wearing fun clothing. Here bright and colorful means their skin and hair was literally every color and shade of the rainbow. Green, yellow, blue, red, pink, orange, purple. You name the color, it could be found on one of the Slytherins. The room was so quiet you could have heard a mouse sniffle. Just then, when they thought they'd seen it all, Draco Malfoy walked in. His usually pale skin and hair was a dark humiliating shade of pink. Ron almost fainted on the spot and probably would have, had something squirming in his peripheral vision not caught his attention. It was Helena. She was all but bouncing with glee in her seat. She had a very pleased look on her face and was biting down on her fist to keep from laughing out right.

"I told you it would be bright and colorful," she leaned over and whispered when she saw him looking at her. His eyes nearly popped out of his head when he realized what she was implying.

"Y..y..you," he stammered stupidly looking back and forth between her and the Slytherin rainbow. Just then, as the last of the Slytherins took a seat at their table, the Great Hall broke out into uncontrollable laughter. People were doubled over crying they were laughing so hard. Helena couldn't hold it in any longer and joined them in their laughter. After what appeared to be several painful minutes for the Slytherins, the laughter began to subside and people began to wipe the tears from their eyes though everyone still carried a big smile the rest of the day. Helena though was still having trouble containing her laughter.

"I have to go," she managed to get out as she got up and stumbled drunkenly out the door.

"Guess we better go to," Hermione said. "Snape's in a fowl enough mood already." They both looked at the Potions master who sat scowling at the teachers' table and shivered.

"He's gonna be deducting points like crazy today," Ron said. "But that is worth it." He added with a sigh as he took one last look at the Slytherins. They managed to catch up with Helena who was still giggling to herself.

"Helena!" Ron called out running up to her. "I don't know how you did that, but I love you for it." With that he picked her up and spinned her around in a circle.

"I do have to admit seeing Malfoy all pink gave me a very…. pleased feeling." Hermione said with a grin. "But what I don't understand is why you did that to him if he was your friend?"

"Hermione!" Helena scolded. "You're supposed to be the smart one. Don't you remember what I said that night we played card games? I grew up pulling pranks on my family and FRIENDS. Malfoy is friend. Besides with that prank I really didn't have any control over which ones got colorized and which ones didn't."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked as they began walking again.

"Well you see each house has two big water heaters; one for the boys and one for the girls. I simply added a translucent potion that reacts with each person's unique oils to create a pigment to each water heater." Helena explained. "The only people who changed colors were those who took showers in-between about 5 o'clock yesterday afternoon and now."

"But you were with us at 5 o'clock yesterday," Ron said baffled.

"You used your other half?" Hermione asked in a whisper should there be any prying ears. Helena nodded with a smile.

"I couldn't have gotten close to the water heaters if I wanted to anyway." She said. "They have them hidden pretty well with magic."

"Ok so you pranked Malfoy because he's your friend then why haven't you pranked any of your other friends?" Ron asked. In answer Helena simply grinned slyly and walked off. "Hey!" Ron yelled after her. "What was that supposed to mean?"

"Great," Hermione mumbled. "Now I'm going to be scared to take a shower for weeks."

It was hard to keep a straight face during Potions with half the students in Technicolor. Occasionally during class a muffled fit of laughter would break out in one corner of the room only to be stamped out by a fierce glare from Snape. By the end of class most of the students had resorted to staring at their desk to keep from laughing. When the bell finally rang everyone rushed into the hall where they could laugh freely.

"Not laughing in there was the hardest thing I've ever done," Hermione said as they walking away laughing.

"And the look on Snape's face didn't help much either," Ron added imitating the teacher's expression.

"Makes me kinda glad it'll wear off in a couple days," Helena said. "I don't know if I could set through another class like that. I'd probably explode from holding all the giggles in." They all exchanged looks before bursting into laughter again.

"AH! Here comes Draco!" Helena squeaked. "Run! He looks mad!" The three took off down the corridors as fast as they dared. As soon as they had covered a safe distance, they stopped to catch their breath.

"That was close," Ron said leaning against the wall.

"Yeah," Helena agreed. "I'm just going to have to avoid him until the pink wears off or I know I'll lose it and let something slip."

"Personally I think the pink is an improvement." Hermione said with a grin and Ron nodded in agreement. Helena chuckled at her two friends and a sly grin crept across her face.

"Hmmm," She mused. "I wonder what Ron would look like all pink."

"HEY!" He shouted. "I better not wake up pink tomorrow or your dead."

"Ok then what about blue?" Helena asked with a grin as she ducted to get out of Ron's reach.

"If I wake up any color but my own natural color I'm coming after you," Ron said attempting to tackle her.

"Ah come on! What about a nice red to match your hair?" Helena joked as she rushed down the hall away from Ron. Hermione smiled as Ron chased after her. Helena's laughter filtered back to her ears. It was good to see Helena so happy, so energetic, but Hermione couldn't help but think about how Helena was going to pay for this moment of happiness tomorrow.

--------

**Thanks for reading and I hope you leave a lovely review!**

**FrillingFreak**


	12. Hiding Pain

**It's time for yet another exciting chapter of HHD so I won't keep you by babbling on about things you could care less about.**

**I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to it. Just the plot thanks!**

**Oh and I decided to make Harry and Megan's internal conversations in italics from now on.**

* * *

**Having Harry's Destiny- Hiding Pain**

* * *

Hermione's fears were justified the next day. Helena never showed for breakfast so Ron and Hermione went to make sure she was alright. They found her standing half awake in the middle of her bedroom. She was still in her pajamas and her hair was a disheveled mess. They could tell she was having trouble keeping her eyes open and her body was swaying slightly from exhaustion. 

"Helena?" Hermione said quietly. Helena turned her head slowly to face them as if she was shifting through a heavy fog.

"Hey," she said groggily.

"Are you ok?" Ron asked.

"I'm just tired," she said quietly. "Harry thinks I did to much yesterday."

"I think he's probably right," Hermione agreed.

"Yeah, maybe you should cut back on the pranks for a while," Ron cautioned. "All the excitement wears you out."

"But I promised the twins," Helena weakly protested.

"I think that last trick more then fulfills your promise," Ron said. Helena simply yawned.

"Now it's back to bed with you," Hermione instructed taking her arm. "Seeing as you don't have any classes this morning, I expect you to sleep till lunch. And don't worry, me and Ron will make sure you get up in time."

"Thanks," Helena mumbled as she crawled back into bed.

"I guess I better tell the twins not to ask her to pull any more pranks," Ron said as they walked to class.

"Yes," Hermione agreed firmly. "Helena doesn't need anything else stressing her right now."

Mean while as Helena lay sound asleep on her bed, a conversation was going on inside her head.

_"Why do you try and do soo much?"_ Harry asked. "_You know it's going to tire you out. Megan turned away from the green eyed boy and put all her attention on the bright yellow daises growing in front of her."_

"_Megan, answer me."_ Harry commanded. "_Why do you keep doing this?"_

_"It's just…"_ Megan started but failed to finish. Harry reached out and turned her toward him.

_"You can tell me."_ He said softly. Megan sighed.

_"It's just, if I'm busy then I don't have to think about the pain_." She said in a whisper.

_"Pain?"_ Harry asked in shock. "_But Megan, you always act so happy and bubbly, even when it's just you. and me He cupped her chin in his hand and turned her face so she looked him in the eye. Why didn't you tell me you where still in pain?"_

_"Still in pain?"_ She jerked away from him angrily. "_I lost everything, Harry. My parents, my sister, my family, my friends, my home, my pets, the little everyday stupid things you take for granted like my blue fuzzy pillow and the snack mom would have for me after school, everything. I lost it all in the blink of an eye. Only I didn't lose it, it's all still out there, all of it. Only I can't have it any more. And you ask me if I'm still in pain."_ Harry stared at her, speechless, as she sank to the ground.

_"I….I'm sorry,"_ Harry stammered. "_I just never stopped to think. He stood awkwardly behind her."_

_"It's ok,"_ she said not looking at him. "_I've always been the kind of person who doesn't like coming out and saying "Hey I'm hurting here"."_

_"Megan,"_ Harry said sitting down beside her. "_You HAVE to tell me these things. I don't think you realize how good of actress you are because I had no idea. You can't wait for somebody to figure it out or it may be to late."_

_"I know,_" She said quietly. "_It's just soo hard."_

_"That's what I'm here for, that's what FRIENDS are for, to help you with these things."_ Harry said wrapping her in a hug. "_But I can't help you if you don't ask me."_ with that Megan broke down in tears. Her body shook as she let loose the all the pain and suffering she had been holding inside. Harry held her softly in his arms as she cried, allowing her the time she needed.

_"I feel lost,"_ Megan whispered after a few minutes.

_"Lost?"_ Harry asked.

_"This is your world Harry, not mine. _she said. _I don't belong here and I feel that everyday. I can't relate to the people here because I'm not like them. I'm just pretending to be and that makes the relationships I have with them false."_

_"I guess you're right,"_ Harry admitted. "_But you have Ron, Hermione, and me."_

_"I know and trust me, I don't know what I'd do without the three of you, but I still feel guilty for tricking everyone else."_

_"Maybe one day you can tell them the truth,"_ Harry offered. "_Maybe WE can tell them the truth."_

_"I hope so,"_ Megan said as she wiped the remaining tears from her eyes. "_I hope so_."

_"You should get some sleep now."_ Harry said as she yawned. Megan nodded her head and simply curled up on the ground and drifted into sleep.

Later that day when Ron and Hermione went to make sure Helena was up they found her rummaging around in the desk drawers.

"I didn't expect to find you up," Hermione said slightly shocked at seeing Helena up and ready to go.

"Hey," Helena responded distractedly as she continued to search. "Have you seen a folder with a cycadelic butterfly on it?"

"Uhh…I don't think so." Ron answered a little perplexed.

"It's Megan's" Helena explained. "It has some pictures of Megan before…all this…and I just wanted to take a look at them before she got up."

"Why?" Hermione asked going to look through the cabinet.

"I just wanted to remind myself of who she really is."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"It's just that I got so caught up, WE got so caught up in her happy school girl act that we forgot who she is and what she's been through." Helena said turning to face them. "And that maybe, just maybe she was still in a world of pain deep on the inside."

"She's hurting?" Hermione asked in a quiet whisper. Helena nodded in the affirmative.

"I didn't realize it either until she kind of let it slip." She said sitting down in a chair.

"Oh man," Ron said leaning on the back of the couch. "Why didn't she say something?"

"She's not the type of person to come out and say she's in emotional pain," Helena said. "You have to force it out of her."

"But what can we do, Harry, if she won't tell us?" Hermione asked.

"Corner her and make her tell you how she feels," Helena said with tired grin. "It's what I had to do."

"Okay…" Ron said with a sigh. "Shouldn't we be getting to lunch?"

"Yeah," Helena said getting up. "I'll just run the show for Megan today."

"She probably could use all the rest she can get," Hermione added to no one in particular as they walked out the portal and down the hall.

"It'll be just like old times," Ron said putting his arm around Helena's shoulders. "Except you're in a skirt."

"Haha," Helena said dryly. "You have no idea how weird this feels."

"And I don't plan on finding out either," Ron said with horrified expression.

"And if you do, I'm getting a picture." Hermione said laughing at the thought of Ron in a skirt. Ron, though, didn't think it was too funny.

"You two can argue later," Helena said pushing them apart and heading toward the open door to the Great Hall. "Right now I'm starving."

Hermione rolled her eyes and followed the two into the Great Hall. A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth at the sight of the slightly faded but still colorful Slytherins. Her eyes landed on Draco and she stifled the need to burst out laughing.

"You know what?" she asked her friends as she sat down. "I think my new favorite color is pink."

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter and will leave me a wonderful review!**

**FrillingFreak**


	13. My Friends

**So sorry for the long wait! College life is a lot harder then it sounds. It's not all a party, trust me. But anyway, enough with the excusses, on with the story!**

**Having Harry's Destiny- My Friends**

* * *

After a few days most of the Slytherins were back to their normal cold pallor. There was the occasional blue or red tint but it was hardly noticeable. Helena seemed fairly recovered from the excitement though she was noticeably more subdued. It was rather sad to see someone who had been so lively and bright forced to tame their beautifully wild spirit. Hermione and Ron weren't the only ones who noticed the change in her; their other friends were exchanging worried glances and whispering quietly at the sight of her melancholy face. Even Draco had noticed the change of her attitude. He found her walking absentmindedly around the castle on afternoon. She had a vacant look in her eyes and her feet shuffled dejectedly across the floor.

"HELLOO!" Draco said waving his hand in front of her face.

"Oh sorry," Helena apologized, snapping back to reality. "I was in my own little world."

"How's the weather there?" He asked jokingly.

"Warmer then it is here!" Helena said referring to the increasingly cooler weather.

"Hey Helena?" Draco asked, his tone now serious.

"Yeah?" she said looking up from the spot on the floor she had been examining.

"Is something wrong?" He asked. When she didn't answer he continued. "It's just that you've seem kinda out of it lately and I wondered if something had happened?"

"I just…over did it I guess you could say." Helena replied with a sigh. "I try to hard to keep up with the other students. I know I can't do it but I'm stubborn so I try anyway." Draco was silent for a while. He stared intently at her as if he was trying to figure something out.

"Does this have to do with the reason you have a private room?" He asked at last.

"Yes," Helena said in a weak voice. "It has everything to do with that." Draco nodded slightly looking off into the distance.

"Well, It's not really any of my business," He said. "But if you need anything just tell me ok?" Helena nodded and smiled up at him.

"Thanks," she said then as an afterthought asked; "Hey you wanna come see my room?"

"Really?" Draco asked rather shocked that she would ask him of all people. "Are you sure you want me in your room? I mean what would everyone think? I am the Hogwarts play boy after all."

"Who cares what they think," Helena said with a huff. "Besides, you're not going to try anything anyways." Draco knew she was right. She just wasn't the type of girl you fooled around with.

"You're so weird, Helena," He said as she lead him through the halls.

"Why thank you," she said with a grin. "That's the nicest compliment I've had all week." Draco rolled his eyes and shook his head. She was different all right. As they walked down they hall together, they got strange looks from the other students. Draco avoided their gaze, pretending that a Gryffindor and a Slytherin walking together was perfectly normal. Helena, on the other hand, glared at them defiantly, daring them to say anything. When they reached her room, she opened the portal and ushered him with a slight smile.

"You do realize I know your password now?" He asked as he looked around the room, taking in his surroundings.

"Well, you're not the only one." Helena said with a shrug. "When are you going to get it through your head that I don't care about who you are, who your parents are, what house you're in and all that stuff."

"Sorry," Draco said taking a seat on the couch. "I'm just not used to that kind of attitude."

"Well, like you said earlier, I'm weird." Helena said with a smile as she plopped down on the other end of the couch. They were soon busy talking and time flew past without either of them noticing. Just then the portal swung open and Ron walked through. At the sight of Draco setting on the couch with Helena he stopped dead in his tracks.

"What the-" His face grew red with anger and his fist clenched. "What is going on here?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"We were just talking," Helena said calmly. "No need to get upset."

"Upset? UPSET?" Ron almost shouted. "I find you in your room, alone with Draco Malfoy, king of the Slytherins and I'm not supposed to be upset?"

"He's my FRIEND!" Helena said coming around the couch to face Ron. "This is no different then when me and you are in here."

"It is VERY different!" Ron argued. "He's Malfoy for crying out loud!"

"Stop it." Helena said her voice quavering with anger. She took a deep breath and looked at him, her eyes were void of emotion and her body seemed to melt into calmness. "He's my friend. I've told you that a hundred times and I won't tell it to you again. GET OVER IT." Ron looked at her in shock and Draco shifted nervously. "Can't you just learn to get along?"

Ron and Draco looked at each other and then back to Helena. Her calmness had melted into weakness and she looked like she was about to collapse. Her eyes pleaded with them to give up their grudge and at least try to be civil towards each other.

"Ok, whatever you say," Ron said grudgingly. Draco was surprised that he had even considered it seeing how bad he'd treated Ron and his friends over the years. It was then that Draco realized that they were both looking at him expectantly.

"Uh, yeah." He said hastily. "I'm willing to give it a shot."

"Good," Helena said with a smile. "Now what did you need Ron?" The question threw him off guard and he stared at her blankly for a second before he remembered what he'd come to tell her.

"Oh! I came to tell you that it's time to eat." Ron said after a moment of thinking.

"Ok, just let me get my sandals." Helena said going into her bedroom. Out of habit she touched the spot on her trunk where Harry's wand lay hidden in a secret compartment. She paused and looked down at her hand as if she just realized what she had done. She could almost feel the wand in her hand, it was uncanny. She shook her head free of the thought and slipped her sandals on. When she stepped back into the room she found Draco and Ron exchanging nervous glances.

"Let's go!" She said cheerfully. There was an awkward moment when Ron and Draco tried to get out the door at the same time but once they were in the hall and on opposite sides of Helena they both seemed to relax a little. And then they got to the Great Hall…

At the sight of the school's most well known Slytherin and Gryffindor walking in together, the entire room became silent. Draco and Ron shifted nervously but Helena acted like everything was perfectly normal.

"See ya later," she waved to Draco over her shoulder as she and Ron headed toward their house table. The other Gryffindors were giving them odd looks and whispering quietly to each other as they sat down next to Hermione.

"What was that?" Neville asked. Ron fumbled for an answer but Helena beat him to it.

"What?" She asked like nothing unusual had happened.

"You being all chummy with Draco?" Neville asked wide-eyed.

"Well, he's my friend so what did you expect?" Helena asked giving Neville a look like he had lost his mind.

"FRIEND?" Somebody down the table asked. "You're kidding right?"

"No…." Helena said rolling her eyes.

"I'd heard the rumors about you two hanging out but I was sure you couldn't be that daft." A girl across the table said giving Helena a look of shame.

"Well excuse me for not being stuck up my arse like the rest of you." Helena retorted sharply making everyone around them look up.

"Excuse me?" The girl's face darkened. "You're friends with the King of the Stuck up Slytherins and you accuse me of being "stuck up my arse?""

"Not just you sweet heart," Helena's voice dripped with anger. "The whole lot of you spend so much time hating the Slytherins that you're no better then them in the long run." Helena stood and prepared to leave but turned back. "Oh and EXCUSE ME for not choosing my friends based on what house they're in or who their parents are or are not!" She stormed out of the room with most of the students staring after her in confusion and shock. Those who had been close enough to hear what had happened exchanged quiet condemning whispers. Ron and Hermione looked at each other. This was not good. Not good at all.

By the next morning the whole school had heard what happened. The Gryffindors hated her and the Slytherins watched with cold uninterested. When Helena got to class that morning the only seat left for her was away from the other Gryffindors, right among the Slytherins. Hermione gave her an apologetic look and mouthed sorry. Helena shrugged and plopped down next to Draco. He gave her a nervous smile and she beamed at him, ignoring the glares from her house members.

"Good morning!" She said as cheerfully as possible.

"Morning," Draco replied slightly unnerved by her lack of caring for what others thought.

"You know what guys?" A Gryffindor boy asked those around him. "I think I figured out what Miss High and Mighty's problem is. She's mentally disturbed, big time. Why else would she hang out with Slytherin trash?" The Gryffindors snickered and the Slytherins glared. Helena turned around and looked at the boy with an indifferent gaze.

"You're pathetic." She said with a sigh. "Don't you have better things to do?"

"What?" The boy sneered. "Want some privacy with your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend." Helena hissed. Her face turned pink with anger. Realizing that he'd hit a nerve, the boy continued to jeer at her and several others started making kissing noises.

"You're soo STUPID AND IMMATURE!" Helena said jumping to her feet in anger and sending her chair tumbling to the ground. "Don't you get it? Life is to short to worry about stupid grudges and rivalries! There are more important things in life ya know!" Helena got up in the boy's face, leaning over his desk until they were eye to eye. The room was deadly quiet. "And if you haven't noticed, I could care less what you think of me." She pulled back, defiance in her green eyes. As she turned to go back to her desk, Ron got a good look at her face. She was pale and shaking. She stopped in mid step and swayed slightly. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she collapsed, hitting a desk on her way to the ground.

"Helena!" Hermione screamed as she rushed to her fallen friend. Helena didn't respond. "Somebody go get Madam Pomfrey!"

Everyone stood staring at Helena's motionless body in shock. Ron looked up from where he was knelt beside Hermione and realized that nobody had moved to leave.

"I'll go," he said giving the class a dark look before rushing out the door. Hermione was crying softly and talking to Helena.

"You're going to be ok," she said placing Helena's head in her lap. When she removed her had out from under Helena's head, it was covered in blood. She looked at in horror. "We need to get her to the hospital wing now." Hermione said not taking her eyes off her bloody hand.

"Let me," Draco said stepping forward. Hermione nodded and he bent down and gently gathered Helena into his arms. The crowd parted to make a pathway for him and Hermione who walked silently but urgently beside him. Helena was soo light in his arms. He had never noticed how thin she was or how pale her skin was. The dark circles under her eyes were tell-tell signs of the struggle she fought to hide daily. He hugged her closer, afraid she would break. Helena was the first real friend he'd ever had and seeing her like this scared him to death. He couldn't imagine how Hermione must feel, having recently lost Harry. Just then Ron and Mme. Pomfrey came rushing around the corner towards them.

"Her head is bleeding." Hermione said in a shaky voice. Mme Pomfrey did a visual check before ushering them on into the hospital wing. Draco carefully placed her onto a bed and stepped back out of the way. Ron stood at the foot of the bed shifting nervously from foot to foot while Hermione stood at the head of the bed gently stroking Helena's hair. Draco thought this was odd, seeing as Mme. Pomfrey needed to inspect her head. Hermione seemed to intent on keeping Helena's bangs in place to notice the looks Mme. Pomfrey kept giving her. Just then Dumbledore came walking in. Draco was slightly shocked, it wasn't like the headmaster came to the Hospital Wing every time someone was hurt.

"Oh my." The elderly man said assessing the situation. "Is she all right?"

"Seems to be," Mme. Pomfrey replied. "We won't know for sure until she regains consciousness."

"How did this happen?" Dumbledore turned his attention to the students.

"Well," Ron started. "The other Gryffindors haven't been to pleased with Helena and Draco being friends and all and they're being rather mean about it. Today in class was even worse and Helena just go tired off it and told them off. Told them real good too." Ron added with a small grin at the memory of his classmate's stunned faces. "I guess it was just to much for her because next thing we knew she fainted."

"Ah," Dumbledore said with a sad sigh. "I see. And I was hoping that their friendship would bring the houses together." Just then Helena began to shift about and show signs of waking up. Everyone rushed to her bedside and stood watching her anxiously.

"Helena?" Hermione prodded quietly. "Helena, can you hear me?" Helena squinted her eyes open and closed several times before looking around groggily.

"Where am I?" she asked in a confused voice.

"The hospital wing," Hermione explained. "You passed out in class."

"Class?" Helena looked at her confused. "But it's still summer time. I don't remember school starting back." Everyone looked at her in shock. Had she forgotten? She couldn't have. "And since when did we have a hospital wing?" Helena looked around curiously.

"Helena?" Ron looked at her with worry. "Don't you remember?"

"Helena? Who's Helena?" she looked confused and a little scared. "And the last thing I remember is…an accident." They all froze except Draco, who was looking around, very confused. "That boy! He's hurt!" Helena tried to get out of bed but fell back as a rush of pain overwhelmed her.

"Mme. Pomfrey," Dumbledore said in a commanding voice. "Perhaps you should give Ms. Cullington something." The nurse rushed to the bed with a flask and tried to give it to Helena, but she pushed it away.

"What's going on?" she asked frantically. "Where am I? Who are you?"

"Calm down dear," Dumbledore patted her hand comforting. "You hit your head and have forgotten a few things. This medicine will help with the pain and give you time to remember." Helena still looked skeptic and was watching them warily.

"It's ok," Hermione said in a comforting voice. "We just want you to get better." Helena looked at her for a minute, then her gaze swept the other people in the room. She looked down at the flask before drinking it down quickly.

"Uugh," Helena said making a disgusted face. "That is nasty." She mumbled something else they didn't understand before drifting off to sleep.

"Do..do you think she'll remember?" Ron asked, not taking his eyes off her sleeping form.

"Give her time," Mme. Pomfrey said. "A little sleep and she'll have everything sorted out again."

"In that case I think you three should run on and let her rest." Dumbledore said giving them a meaningful look. "Mme. Pomfrey, I'd like to be the first to know when she awakens." With that the head master ushered the three students out the door and left them standing alone in the corridor. They stood there staring at various points on the floor for several minutes before Draco spoke up.

"Look, I'm sorry. What happened back there was my fault." He said with down cast eyes.

"It wasn't your fault." Hermione said with a sigh. "If it was anybody's fault it would be the stupid idiots in our house."

"Yeah," Ron agreed, his face pink with anger. "They knew she was sick and yet they just had to shoot their big mouths off."

"House rivalry is over rated anyway," Draco added. Hermione and Ron nodded in agreement. Draco turned to face the door they had just come from. "You think she'll be ok?"

"Yeah," Ron said with a smile. "She's the strongest person I've ever known and it's going to take more then a little bump on the head to bring her down." They stood there for several minutes in a comfortable silence.

"Well, I should be going." Draco said walking off towards his common room.

"Yeah," Hermione said as she and Ron followed suit and headed toward the Gryffindor common room. It was amazing. A few months ago if you had told her and Ron that they would have a conversation in which Malfoy was nice to them and which they agreed on something she, they would have called you crazy. But yet here they were, becoming friends with old enemies.

* * *

** Wow, I just had a "You go girl" moment. Which is suprising becausing I only got like three hours of sleep last night so I'm surprised I have enough energy to have any sort of moment.**

**But anyway, Please review!**

**FrillingFreak**


	14. Memory

**It's time for another wonderful chapter for all my wonderful readers! **

**I just want to take a moment to thank # 1 Fan, Jane and especially HPBabe91 for their encouraging reviews! I love you guys!**

* * *

**Having Harry's Destiny- Memory**

Aah! Megan yelped clutching her head. What happened?

You hit your head. Harry explained kneeling beside her.

Oohh. Megan rubbed her head softly and looked up at him. Who are you? And where are we?

We're inside you're mind. Harry explained with a sigh.

Oh, Megan looked around then snapped back to him. Then what are you doing here? Am I going crazy?

No, no, Harry tried to calm her down. You're not going crazy. Don't you remember what happened?

No, She said shaking slightly from fear and confusion.

Don't you remember this? Harry asked tracing the faint line down the middle of her face and neck with his finger. Her hand reached up and mimicked his movements. She sat for a while, with her hand on the scar, staring at him blankly. Then it came back to her. She took in a breath sharply and her eyes watered from the painful memories that came flooding back to her.

Harry? She whispered as tears fell down her face. He took her in his arms and let her cry. He stroked her hair as the memories returned to haunt her once again. He sat there holding her, not even realizing that he was crying tears of his own.

I can't believe I forgot. Megan whispered after she had cried until she had run out of tears.

It's okay, Harry comforted her. You didn't do it on purpose.

But what if I had said something about you or what happened to us? What if I gave it all away? She insisted.

But you didn't and that's all that matters. Harry said. Megan was silent, her head resting on his shoulder. She seemed so small and fragile but he knew the strength that lay within that small frame. He knew she would over come like she always did. She would take a deep breath and climb over this mountain. At least he hoped she would. He would make sure she made it over this mountain and every mountain to come. Now if he could only keep everyone else from trying to bring her down. He boiled with anger at the memory of what his former friends said to her.

Those jerks. He mumbled.

Hmm? She lifted her face so she was looking up at him.

Those stupid jerks, He repeated hotly. I can't believe they said those things.

Would you expect anything less? Megan asked him. A year ago you probably would have been on their side. Harry sighed knowing she was right. And that ate at him more then what they had said and done. He couldn't stand the fact that not to long ago he would have been right there along with them.

We all have our faults. She said calmly as if she had been reading his thoughts. It's nothing to be ashamed of. The main thing is that you learn from your faults.

Don't worry, I've learned my lesson. More then once. Megan smiled at him, a tired, sweet smile. Tired?

Yeah. She answered with a yawn

Well, I say you deserve a nice long nap.

Amen to that.

-------------------------------------

Later that day, Helena awoke to a worried Ginny Weasely hovering over her.

"Do you know who I am?" Were the first words out of the redhead's mouth.

"Uh, I don't know, the Easter Bunny maybe?" Helena rolled her eyes. "Yes, Ginny, I know who you are." Ginny squealed and pulled Helena into a tight hug.

"You're back." She said excitedly.

"It's takes more then a little bump on the head to keep me down!" Helena said with a smile.

"Thanks goodness! We thought we were in big trouble there for a minute!" Ginny plopped down in a chair beside the bed. "Hermione and Ron just left to go get something to eat. They should be back soon."

"How long have I been out?"

"A few hours," Ginny replied. "Oh that reminds me that Dumbledore wanted to be notified when you woke up!"

"Well don't just stand there! Get going!" Helena said with a laugh. "Don't keep the headmaster waiting!"

"Yeah, send me running on your errands while you set back in bed and relax." Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"I can't help it if I'm injured." Helena said with her best pity-me face.

"That's right ham it up." Ginny said with a laugh as she disappeared out the door. Helena sat back and took a deep breath. Life had been more then a little bit hectic lately and she couldn't help but think that it wasn't even close to slowing down. Her head ached and it wasn't all from the bump she had received. She reached back and gingerly touched the gash on her scalp that was even now sealing up thanks to Mme. Pomfrey. Just then she heard the door creak open and turned expecting to find Dumbledore but instead found a familiar blonde Slytherin peaking through the door. In a flash she had a brilliant idea. A wicked smile threatened to creep across her face but she managed to suppress it. At the sight of her setting up in bed and looking at him, a huge smile broke across Draco's face.

"Helena!" He exclaimed walking towards her. She looked him over as if she was trying to figure out who he was.

"Are you the gay guy?" She asked stopping him dead in his tracks. A look of pure confusion covered his face as his mind tried to process what she had asked.

"What?" He stammered.

"Well somebody was talking about a gay guy and well…" She paused giving him a meaningful look. "you fit the bill." Draco's eyes grew wide as he tried desperately to figure everything out. The look of pure shock on his face was enough to make Helena lose it and she bust out in a fit of laughter.

"Got ya!" she exclaimed doubling over in laughter.

"Wh…what?" he asked totally confused.

"Oh wow, you really fell for that one, Draco!"

"What in th- wait a minute. You remembered my name!"

"Sorry I just couldn't resist the temptation!" Helena apologized with a smile. "And yes my memory is perfectly fine now, or at least as good as it was before."

"Wha..what? You were-?"

"Joking!" Helena started laughing again. "And you fell for it!"

"Helena you scared me to death! Not to mention totally freaked me out!" Draco said popped down in the chair beside the bed. "Don't you ever think about calling me gay again. I'll make whatever problems you have now seem obsolete when I'm through with you."

"You sure act tough." Helena snorted as she leaned back onto the pillows. "But inside you're just a big teddy bear."

"Shut up woman." He said struggling not to smile. She rolled her eyes at him.

"So did I miss anything interesting?" she asked changing the subject.

"Well, I can definitely say you were the highlight of the day."

"Good, I like being the center of attention." Helena said with a smile. Draco couldn't help but laugh at her carefree attitude.

"For a girl who just got knocked out, you sure are happy."

"It takes a lot to bring me down!"

"That's what Ron said."

"Speaking of Ron…." Just then they heard footsteps in the hall outside and the sound of familiar voices. "Hide."

"Oh, it's ok. We're all getting along now." Draco explained.

"No it's not that. I want to have some fun with them too!" Helena said with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Draco smiled and ducked behind the curtain that separated her bed from the one next to it. Helena turned back toward the door just in time to see Ron and Hermione walk in.

"A BABY!" Helena squealed loudly. They stopped dead in their tracks and stared at her in shock.

"HELENA?" Hermione rushed over to her side followed closely by Ron. Helena ignored Hermione and focused all her attention on Ron. She looked up at him with big adoring eyes and a silly smile.

"Aren't you excited?" She asked with a giggle. Ron gave her a confused look.

"Well…umm…of course it's great to have you back." Ron answered uncertainly.

"Well of course but that's not what I'm talking about!" Helena said taking his hand in both of hers.

"Uh…then what are you talking about?" Ron asked nervously. It was obvious the unusual attention from Helena was making him fidget. Hermione was watching all of this in total confusion, trying to figure out what was going on with Helena. Helena smiled seductively at Ron and placed his hand on her stomach.

"Aren't you excited that we're having a baby?" Helena asked. Ron eyes nearly popped out of his head and Hermione had to grab the bed to keep from falling over.

"Wh..wha..what are you talking about?" Ron stammered yanking his hand back. But before Helena answered, Hermione jumped in.

"RONALD WEASLEY! WHAT DID YOU DO?" She demanded.

"I swear Hermione, I don't know what she's talking about!" Ron answered. The look on their faces was just too much for Helena and she absolutely lost it. Both Hermione and Ron stopped mid-argument and stared at her. .

"Got cha!" Helena yelled in between fits of laughter. Hermione and Ron sat there with their mouths wide open trying desperately to figure out what had just happened. From behind the curtain more laughter broke out and a very tickled Draco stumbled out into view. Hermione and Ron grew even more perplexed as they tried desperately to figure out what was going on.

"Helena that was the greatest thing ever!" Draco said doubling over with laughter.

"You should have seen the look on their faces!" Helena said. "It was priceless."

"Wait a minute." Hermione interjected. "You were joking?"

"YES!" Helena giggled.

"HELENA!" Ron exclaimed. "And here I thought you'd gone of your rocker." He plopped down in the chair with a relieved sigh.

"The funniest thing is that Hermione actually believed it." Draco said with a smile in Hermione's direction. Hermione turned bright red and looked away.

"Yeah, what was with that?" Ron asked with an accusing glare.

"Aaah….well…" Hermione mumbled. "I guess I wasn't really thinking." She offered.

"Well that's a first." Ron huffed. "Though I still can't believe me and Helena would…ah..."

"Do the dirty?" Helena offered.

"Yeah, that." Ron said as Hermione turned even brighter red.

"You're the same color as his hair." Draco said laughing. "But don't feel bad she got me too."

"She told you she was carrying your baby too?" Ron asked with a shocked and slightly disgusted expression.

"No, she asked if I was… gay." Draco grimaced at the embarrassing memory. Ron and Hermione stared at him wide eyed before bursting into laughter.

"GAY?" Ron doubled over. "You? GAY?"

"Haha, real funny." Draco grumbled.

"It was hilarious!" Helena exclaimed with a giggle. "The look on your face was priceless."

"Well I can see that you're feeling much better, Ms. Cullington." Came the soft voice of Professor Dumbledore from behind them. The Headmaster stood in the doorway next to a slightly out of breath Ginny Weasely.

"Hello Professor!" Helena said with a smile.

"I see you've been entertaining everyone." He said, his eyes sparkling.

"Well, I try." Helena responded with another grin.

"Well, now that everyone has been thoroughly entertained, I'm afraid I need to speak to Ms. Cullington alone." Dumbledore said giving them an apologetic smile.

"Well, goodbye then Helena!" Ginny said reaching over and giving her a hug. The others said their goodbyes and followed Ginny out the door. The door closed behind them and all was still.

* * *

**Good gravy sometimes I surprize even myself with the weird things I come up with. I hope you enjoyed and review!**

**FrillingFreak**


	15. Contemplation of Tomorrow

**Hello everyone! I just want to take the time to thank my wonderful reviewers: HPBabe1, iamthedreadpirateroberts, and #1 Fan for they're continued support (and threats) that motivate me to update!**

**Just so you know, I have two school papers to write right now so I may be a while between updates. And I have auditions this weekend and I'm freaking out! I'm scared I won't get a part and I really want to get back into theatre after all summer off!**

**Plus I'm writing another story now (not HP) so I have to set some time aside for that.**

* * *

**Having Harry's Destiny- Contemplation of Tomorrow **

When the door shut with a quiet thud, Helena and Dumbledore turned to face each other. They sat in silence for a while before the aged wizard finally spoke.

"Megan." The kind eyed old man said, uncharacteristically using a student's first name.

"And Harry." Helena added with a small smile. Dumbledore smiled back and relaxed slightly.

"Good," He sighed. "I was afraid something… dire might have occurred thanks to that bump on the head."

"Luckily Harry brought me back to the land of the living which is ironic since he's dead." Helena said. Dumbledore smiled apologetically.

"I know that these past few months have been more then slightly hard for both of you but I must say I am impressed with how well you have handled it all." The elderly wizard's eyes shimmered slightly, hinting at the tears that never fell.

"Thank you Professor," Helena whispered in shock. "That means a lot, to both of us."

"Yes, now I want you to rest up and get better," Dumbledore headed towards the door as he spoke, signally the end of their brief conversation. "You will need your strength in the dark times to come." Helena nodded solemnly and with a final smile, the headmaster left the room.

"Dark times to come?" Helena pondered. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Voldemort. Harry's cold voice echoed in her head. He must be stirring.

"Great and I thought things were bad now." Helena moaned.

It's ok. Harry comforted her. We're a lot stronger then you think. You've done amazing things for me, Megan.

Yeah, sure, Megan huffed as she retreated into the confines of her mind. Little miss muggle helped YOU- the boy who lived- become stronger.

Don't kid yourself, Harry shook his head and motioned for her to join him on the log bench he had imagined into being and was now sitting on. I think you're one of the strongest people I've ever met.

Thanks. Megan smiled at him as she set down. Can I ask you something?

Sure.

Do you ever think we'll have anything that resembles a normal life? Megan looked down at her hands. Will we ever be able to live without looking over our shoulders or pretending to be somebody we're not? At first Harry didn't answer and simply stared ahead, his eyes scrunched in thought.

I guess it all depends on what you consider to be normal. Harry finally answered. If you mean no more Voldemort and Death-eaters constantly trying to kill us then yes, I think one day they'll be gone and we won't have to live in fear. I used to think that they'd always be around, always be lurking in the shadows trying to destroy my life, but I think I've been around you to long because I'm starting to believe that good really does always conquer over evil. Harry paused and looked over at Megan who smiled sheepishly.

What can I say? I'm just a happy ending sort of girl. She said with a bigger smile.

That's one of the reasons I like you so much, Harry smiled back before continuing his previous line of thought. But if you mean normal as in a white picket fence and a little dog in the backyard, then no, I don't think things will ever be THAT normal for us. But do you really want that? Megan looked at him and sighed.

No, not really, She agreed with a sad smile. I used to want to live a fast paced, exciting life. I just never wanted a dangerous life like yours.

I agree with you there. Harry returned her smile with a small one of his own. Sometimes I don't want my life either, but only sometimes. Most of the time I couldn't imagine it any other way. Even with all the bad things that have happened in my life, I wouldn't trade the good times for the world. Harry turned Megan so that she was facing him. Bright green eyes stared into deep brown ones.

You taught me that. His voice came out in a small whisper. Megan shivered slightly under his intense stare. There was something different in his eyes. She couldn't quite place it.

Harry? What's the matter? She asked, concern in her voice. She reached out her hand to touch his arm, to give support, but he caught it with his own hand before it could reach its mark. Megan froze, startled. Harry's eyes studied her hand quietly. His thumb gently caressed her skin. Megan shivered again at the unexpected gesture.

Maybe one day I'll tell you. Harry whispered dropping her hand reluctantly. Maybe one day it'll be alright. Maybe. Megan opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by a call from the outside.

"_Helena!"_

She froze.

_"Helena?"_

You should go. Harry said. Megan paused then stood to leave. She took a step forward but turned abruptly around. She couldn't leave him like this, so sad, so broken.

Harry. She said stepping up to him. He looked up at her, confusion written across his face. Before he could speak, she pulled him up by his arms and into a tight hug. At first he stiffened in shock, and then relaxed and returned the embrace. Just remember that you're never alone. Never. She whispered in his ear. Harry bit his lip and nodded.

I'm going to go now. Megan said pulling away. Harry responded with another nod and stared after her as she walked away.

------------------------------------

"Helena?" Ron nudged the sleeping girl softly. When she didn't respond, he looked nervously around the room to make sure no one was around before bending down until his mouth was right beside her ear. "Megan?" The sleeping girl sprang to life, sitting straight up in bed causing her to head to crash into Ron's.

"UUHH!" Helena exclaimed as she gripped her head.

"Hell, you have a hard head!" Ron said as he clasped his own head.

"Well your head isn't exactly a pillow either." Helena retorted. "It was all your fault anyway, saying my real name like that. It scared the crap out of me!"

"Well you wouldn't wake up! And I didn't think shaking you and giving you another concussion was a good idea!" Ron said scowling.

"Oh just forget it," Helena sighed. "What did you need anyway?"

"Oh yeah! Mme. Pomfrey said you can leave now. The potion she gave you has almost completely healed the cut on your head. Plus she figured you would do better in you own room then here in the Hospital Wing." Ron said. "So I came to escort you back to your room. Hermione and Ginny are already there waiting on us. We're boycotting hanging out in the common room until those jerks apologize to you."

"Thanks but that's not really necessary." Helena said as she got up and began searching for her shoes. "But then again I guess I would be kinda hurt if you guys acted all buddy-buddy with them after that."

"BUDDY- BUDDY?" Ron exclaimed. "I've had to use every ounce of my will power plus some to keep from smashing their faces in!"

"Thank you!" Helena said hugging the fuming red head. "You have no idea how much that means to me."

"Aah..ah…you're we-welcome." Ron stammered turning pink as Helena pulled away. "I guess we better be going then."

"Then lets go!" Helena said pulling Ron out of the door and down the hall. "I hope you guys brought some food to my room because I'm starving!"

"Don't worry, I made sure there was plenty to eat." Ron said with a grin. "You have such a big appetite for a girl."

"I'm eating for two thank you very much!" Helena said with a huff.

"I wouldn't say that too loud or people are going to start think you really are pregnant." Ron hissed.

"Oh yeah, you're probably right. Wouldn't that be just joyful if that rumor started going around." Helena rolled her eyes. "Like I don't have enough problems already."

"Tell me about it." Ron agreed as they reached the portrait of the wild stallion.

"Home sweet home." Helena murmured with a smile after saying the password and ushering Ron into her room. She shut the door behind her and in a sense shut out the world that sought to break her, to crush what little sanity she had left and to send her spinning into an abyss of chaos. But the door would not hold forever and sooner or later she would have to face the forces that sought to bring her down. And the only question left was, could she handle it?

* * *

**Well? Good? No? I love to hear from you so REVIEW!**

**FrillingFreak**


	16. Winter Time Fun

**Well, it's been a while and for that I'm sorry. I've been lacking inspiration for this story. It's not that I don't know where I'm going to take it, I just can't seem to make myself sit down and actaully write it. GRR!**

**Maybe a few encouraging review would do the trick?? wink, wink Hehe.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter (which I don't) I'd make myself a maid in the Weasely household. You know one of those maids in the sexy french suit that everyone falls in love with? Yeah, that'd be me.**

* * *

**Having Harry's Destiny- Winter Time Fun**

* * *

After a couple of weeks of bearing the guilt that partially came from sending Helena to the Hospital wing and partially from the royal scolding Hermione, Ron and Ginny had been giving them, the Gryffindors extended their deepest of apologies to the kooky raven haired girl who had dared to befriend a Slytherin. 

Helena, to her friends' disgust, welcomed her fellow Gryffindors back with open arms. It's not like they could expect anything else from the kind hearted girl, but they had secretly hoped she would hex them into oblivion. The Gryffindors were still uncomfortable with Helena's friendship with Draco but said nothing when they saw them together. If the Slytherins had any problems with the friendship, they never reached Helena. Draco probably saw to that. Between him and Ron, Helena was under constant surveillance and if the truth were known, she probably had better protection then most politicians.

The weather had become increasingly colder and Christmas was fast approaching. The entire school was alive with talk of the upcoming holiday. Helena, on the other hand, grew uncharacteristically silent whenever the subject came up in a conversation. Hermione was, as usual, the first to notice. She pointed it out to Ron and Ginny and together they speculated as to what could be the cause.

"Well, it is her first Christmas away from her family and friends and everything she's used to." Hermione stated. "And it's not like she can send a card or give them a ring on Christmas morning to wish them Happy Holidays."

"Yeah, Christmas is a holiday for the family." Ron said. "I can't imagine what it would be like to have your family taken away on that day, or any day for that matter." There was a moment of silence as they each tried to comprehend what Helena must be feeling.

"We'll have to do everything possible to make this the best Christmas we can!" Ginny exclaimed finally breaking the silence.

"We could ask mum if she could come home with us!" Ron added excitedly as ideas began to rush through his mind. "And maybe you could come over for a few days, Mione." Two identical grins slowly spread across his female companions' faces.

"Of course!" Ginny practically squealed. "Mum will love having her plus the twins would keep her pretty busy and keep her mind off things."

"I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind if I came over for a few days." Hermione pondered. "Maybe I could come over Christmas afternoon and spend a few days."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Ron nearly shouted in his excitement. "We have letters to be writing!" With that he grabbed the two girls by their wrist and dragged them off in the direction of the common room.

Mean while, outside, Helena was taking full advantage of the first snowfall of the year and building a family of miniature snowmen. Draco happened to be walking past with his broom swinging carelessly in his hands when he spotted her playing in the snow with a look of deep concentration on her face. With a sly grin on his face, Draco carefully leaned his broom against the wall and snuck around behind the unsuspecting girl.

"BOO!!"" He yelled directly into her ear causing her to spring forward with a startled yelp, knocking over the one of the snowmen in the process.

"YOU!! YOU….LOOK WHAT YOU DID!!!" Helena fumed. "AND THAT WAS ONE OF MY FAVORITES!!"

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist myself." Draco apologized through his laughter. "Besides you should have seen the look on your face!"

"Hmph." Helena huffed pretending to pout even though a smile was tugging at the corners of her mouth. "Well I don't know if that's going to cut it. I mean just look at poor little Fredrick!" She pointed to the pieces of the tiny snowman.

"I bet I could think of something that would make it up to you." Draco said slyly.

"And what would that be?" Helena asked obviously intrigued.

"Close your eyes and you'll find out." Draco said with a smirk. Helena looked at him for a minute, trying to decide whether or not to trust him. Finally curiosity took over and she closed her eyes.

"You better not be trying to kiss me, Malfoy." Helena warned.

"UGH NO!" Draco protested as he grabbed his broom from where he had left it. "Especially not after you've had your lips all over Weasley!"

WHAT?? EEW!!" Helena made a disgusted face. "Me and Ron are not THAT close! Where did you get an idea like that??"

"Calm down! I was just joking." Draco said with a laugh. "Call it pay back for the "gay" trick you pulled on me." While they were talking, Draco very carefully slid the broom underneath Helena, being very careful not to touch her legs and give himself away. Luckily she wasn't wearing her uniform so he didn't have to worry about her skirt. Helena on the other hand was happily talking away when she realized that Draco was suddenly VERY close to her. Before she could protest she felt something underneath her and realized that his arms were encircling her waist.

"Draco, what are you doing???" She shouted her eyes flying open. She looked down to see what she was setting on. A stick? She was sitting on a stick? Her eyes grew wide as she realized exactly what it was she was setting on.

"DRACOOO!!!" She squealed as she was suddenly air borne. Draco laughed as she clutched wildly at his arms.

"Put me back on the ground RIGHT NOW!!" She shrieked. Inwardly she was screaming frantically for Harry.

**_Harry Potter! Get over here NOW! _**Megan shouted. Harry came rushing over immediately. **_What is it? What's wrong?_**

_You have to take over NOW! _She said wide-eyed. _I don't do heights._ Harry looked out and assed the situation.

_No way._ Harry said as he pulled back.

_What??_ Megan asked in disbelief.

_You are setting way to close to Draco Malfoy for me to even consider it._ Harry protested firmly.

_Ugh, I hate you! _Megan said before returning her attention to the outside world.

"Hey, Helena, are you alright?" Draco asked the silent girl.

"I'm…going…to kill…you." She said in a very low voice. He chuckled slightly at her response.

"You just need to relax and enjoy yourself." He said in a calming voice. "You have to admit that the view is gorgeous." Helena looked down timidly. The view was breath taking but the ground was way to far away.

"Okay, so it's pretty. Now can we go down?" Helena pleaded.

"Just a few more minutes and then I promise I'll take you down." Draco said as he slowed down slightly so that Helena wouldn't be quite as scared.

Several minutes later, Draco finally took the shaken Gryffindor back to solid ground.

"Halleluiah!" She shouted as she jumped off the broom and stumbled away from him.

"Oh come on! It wasn't that bad!" Draco protested

"You" She pointed at him and glared. "are evil, eeevviiill." That was it, Draco couldn't hold it anymore. He burst into laughter causing Helena to glare even harder. About this time Hermione and Ron walked outside and stopped at the sight of the peculiar scene. Defiantly Helena turned away from Draco and stalked in the opposite direction. Draco tried desperately to control his laughter to no avail. Then WHAM! A white blur flew through the air and hit Draco directly in the face. The stunned Slytherin stopped dead in his tracks, frozen in shock, his face covered in snow.

"HAA! HA!" Helena shouted doing a little victory dance. "That's what you get boy!" Ron and Hermione stood in shock trying very hard not to laugh at the sight of Draco Malfoy standing, dumbfounded, covered in snow.

"Why you!" Draco yelled and charged at the gloating girl. Helena shrieked as she fell to the ground with Draco on top of her.

"Eat snow!" He said pouring several handfuls of snow onto her face. Helena responded by grabbing his arms and tossing him to the ground beside her.

"Revenge!" She declared as she lunged at him with a handful of snow. Soon they were rolling around in the snow, laughing and shouting.

"Are you two having fun over there?" Hermione called out to them through her laughter. Draco and Helena stopped in mid-roll, covered from head to toe in snow. Their confused expressions only caused Ron and Hermione to laugh even harder.

"Hey, Draco, look they're all DRY." Helena said with a sly grin. Draco smirked and began gathering snow in his hand.

"Hey now!" Ron held up his hands in a defensive posture. "Don't go getting any-" WHAM! WHAM! Snow whizzed through the air and hit its mark.

"You'll pay for that!" Ron declared gathering snow. Soon the air was filled with snowballs and the sounds of laughter. The game continued long into the afternoon, until all its participants were completely covered by snow and too tired to lift their hands to thrown another snowball.

"Whew!" Helena said as they stumbled into the building. "I haven't had that much fun in a long time!"

"Yeah," Hermione agreed. "But now I'm freezing!" They all stopped and looked down at themselves. The snow that had covered them had now melted and was dripping onto the floor.

"I guess we should get out of these wet clothes before we all get sick." Helena said shivering slightly. "So I guess I'll see you guys later." They each said their good byes and headed off to their perspective rooms. Helena couldn't help smile as memories of the day flooded back to her. As she took a warm shower and climbed into her warm bed, she found herself actually looking forward to the future, something she hadn't done in quite some time

* * *

**Woot! I hope that lived up to expectations! Please review!**

**FrillingFreak**


	17. Train Rides and Nap Time

**AH! Soo sorry for the wait! I've been pulling hair out, I've been soo busy! I hope you'll forgive me and leave some nice reviews!**

**Having Harry's Destiny-Train Rides and Nap Time**

* * *

The time until the Christmas break flew by quickly. Ron and Hermione would never forget the look on Helena's face when she received the letter from Mrs. Weasley inviting her to spend the holidays with their family. She looked like she was going to dance, or cry, or shout, or all of the above at once. Now every time one of them would mention it, a silly grin would spread over her face and she would start hugging everybody.

At the moment, Helena was busy in her room packing the things she would need over the break. She carefully wrapped the gifts she had bought for her friends along with her clothing and things.

_Hey Harry? _Megan asked.

_Yeah?_ He turned to her, staring into her brown eyes. She looked tired, happy, but tired.

_Would you mind taking over for most of this trip_? She asked in a quiet voice.

_Sure._ Harry answered a bit puzzled. _But why?_

_I'm tired._ She sighed. _I could use the rest. I was sure you would like the time with your friends and they with you._

_Thanks._ Harry said with a smile. _But I'm sure they'll want to be with you some too._

_Don't worry. I'll step in from time to time._ Megan responding, smiling. _Especially around bath time._ Harry turned bright red and looked down at his feet.

_So you noticed?_ He asked sheepishly.

_Of course._ Megan said. _You'd think after all this time you would be used to it._

_I will NEVER be used to being a girl._ Harry shook his head then froze when he realized what he'd said. _Oh, wait. That came out wrong._

_Oh, Harry! You have something you need to tell me? _Megan teased.

_Noo!_ Harry protested.

_Sure…_ Megan continued to tease. _But it's not like I wouldn't already know. We know everything there is to know about each other._

_It's kind of nice._ Harry mused. _You know before all this, the thought of having someone who knew every last little thing about me would have terrified me to death. I would have thought it would have been constricting, like a cage. But now that I have it, it's actually very…freeing. With you there is no act, no secrets, no hiding, and I feel absolutely free._ Megan looked at Harry, stared into his eyes, for several minutes before replying.

_I know._ She smiled softly taking his hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. _I feel the same way. _They sat in a comfortable silence for a while before Megan finally dropped his hand and continued her packing.

Later that day as they traveled back on the train, Helena could barely keep her eyes open. After watching her friend struggle to stay awake for several minutes, Hermione finally spoke up.

"Helena, you know it's okay to go to sleep." Hermione said.

"But I might miss something." Helena protested with a yawn.

"Don't worry, if something interesting happens, we'll wake you up." Hermione said with a grin. Helena mumbled incoherently under her breath before settling down into the seat. After several minutes of shifting around and not being able to get comfortable, Helena sat up in a huff.

"Weasley!" She barked at Ron. "Come here!"

"What?" He shrank back like a child that was expecting to be reprimanded.

"I need a pillow." She pouted.

"Why me?" Ron asked in confusion.

"Because Hermione and Ginny are all skin and bones but you have all those nice Quidditch muscles." Helena explained with pleading eyes.

"Fine." Ron huffed and shifted so Helena could slip under his arm and snuggle next to him.

"Thank you," Helena mumbled as she closed her eyes and curled up.

"AAAWWWWW!!!!" Ginny and Hermione teased. "Aren't they so cute??"

"Oh, shut up!" Helena said grouchily.

"Yeah," Ron agreed with a huff. Hermione and Ginny kept on giggling to themselves. Sometime later, as the three of them talked quietly and Helena slept peacefully, the door to the compartment slid open and Draco Malfoy peeked his head through.

"So this is where you guys have been hiding." He said stepping on in. It was then that he caught sight of Helena snuggled next to Ron. "What the hell??" He snapped.

"She was sleepy," Ron explained quickly. "And I'm the designated pillow." Draco snorted in amusement at this.

"So we finally found something you're good at?" Draco teased.

"Oh, shove it." Ron grumbled. The others laughed softly so as to not wake Helena. Though she didn't wake, she did stir in her sleep, snuggling even closer to Ron.

"You smell nice." She mumbled in her sleep. Ron turned bright red and the others had to cover their mouths in a desperate attempt to hold back the laughter.

"Ooooh, isn't that sweet?" Ginny cooed. She and Hermione latched onto each other and began making sappy noises and giggling like a happy couple.

"Cut. It. Out." Ron hissed, his face an even deeper shade of red. This only caused them to laugh harder only this time the noise awoke the sleeping girl snuggled next to Ron.

"What's so funny?" She asked groggily as she stretched. She seemed to have forgotten that she was almost sitting on top of Ron.

"Nothing," Hermione tried very hard to control her laughter to no avail. Helena frowned and yawned. It was then she noticed the red head who was setting extremely close to her.

"eepp!" She squealed as she jumped in shock. "Oh, Ron. I forgot you were there." She sighed as she remembered why she was setting so close to him and scooted to a comfortable distance.

"So, Helena…" Draco said with a devilish grin. "What exactly does Ron smell like, since he smells so nice?"

"Huh?" The confused grin looked at him, dumbfounded. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you were saying earlier that Ron smelled nice and so I was wondering what exactly does Ron smell like?" At this Ron almost exploded.

"I never said that!" Helena protested. "Besides this is the first time I've seen you today, so therefore how could you know what I said? I've been asleep most of….." Helena trailed off as she realized what must have happened.

"Somebody talks in their sleep." Ginny giggled. Helena turned bright red and crossed her arms in a huff.

"And what's wrong with me saying Ron smells nice?" She asked angrily. "I could say that Hermione smells nice and there'd be nothing wrong with that!"

"Calm down!" Draco said throwing his hands up in a sign of surrender. "It was just cute that was all."

"What do you expect?" Helena said with a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "Everything I do is cute because I'm absolutely adorable!"

"And just a little conceited." Draco added.

"Who me?" Helena asked in feigned shock. They all laughed at her all too innocent expression. When the laughter died down, Helena cracked a big yawn.

"Now can I go back to sleep without you all talking about me while I sleep?" She asked.

"You can go back to sleep but we can't guarantee that we won't talk about you." Ginny said with an evil smile.

"At this point I don't care…" Helena yawned again. "As long as you don't wake me up again in the process. Now come here Mr. Smelly and cuddle with me!" Ron turned bright red.

"Mr. Smelly?" He asked in disbelief.

"Okay, Mr. Good Smelly. How's that?" Helena said. Ron just huffed and gave up, opening his arm so Helena could slide back under it. She snuggled against the red head again. "Thank you love." She whispered. Draco, Hermione, and Ginny had to resist the urge to burst into laughter. Ron gave them death glares forcing them to bite their lips to hold the laughter in. The rest of the ride was fairly uneventful and most of it was spent with the two girls and Draco trying to see how many different shades of red they could make Ron turn. Luckily Helena didn't say anything else in her sleep, well, at least nothing embarrassing.

As they all stumbled off the train later, Hermione couldn't help but notice that Helena's gait had changed slightly. It wasn't until Ron started walking next to the dark haired girl that she realized that Helena had picked up a slightly masculine walk. _Harry…_ Her mind spun. Was something wrong with Megan? What was going on? Harry didn't usually come out around large groups of people, well, as far as Hermione knew he only came out when just the three of them were around. Hermione got the impression that he wasn't very comfortable with his new body. Not that she could blame him really. Hermione rushed to catch up with her friends.

"Harry?" She whispered in the other girl's ear. Her green eyes snapped to meet Hermione's brown ones, giving her an "are you crazy?" look.

"What's wrong? Why are you-" Hermione started to ask but was cut off by Helena.

"She's sleeping." The other girl whispered giving Hermione a wink.

"Oh," Hermione relaxed immediately. "I was worried there for a minute."

"Everything's fine." Helena reassured her. "Though I have no idea how you knew we had…changed."

"You're walking like a boy." Hermione said giggling. Helena let out an exasperated sigh.

"Great." She mumbled. "I can't wait till we get to the Burrow so I don't have to worry about pretending."

"Don't worry," Hermione patted her arm. "You'll be fine."

"That's easy for you to say," Helena snorted. "You're not the one stuck in the body of someone of the opposite gender." Hermione rolled her eyes and let it drop. Boys, always complaining.

* * *

**Well? Was it worth the wait? Let me know what you think!**


	18. What it Takes to Dress a Girl

**Hello everyone! First I wanted to thank all of you for supporting this story in your own little ways and not killing me for being so slow in writing. Secondly I wanted to announce that this happens to be my favorite chapter to date! I like it even better than Technicolor Slytherins and that's saying something! I hope you enjoy it as much as I do!**

**Disclaimer: Sorry, not that lucky.**

* * *

**Having Harry's Destiny-What it Takes to Dress a Girl**

* * *

The Christmas break was absolute bliss. The whole Weasley family came home, well except Percy of course. There was some confusion, at first, as to which room to put Helena in. At first they planned on putting her in Ginny's room with Ginny and later on Hermione, but when they found out that Harry was going to be in control most of the time they decided that wasn't such a good idea. Then they thought about putting her in the room with Ron but then just because Harry was in control didn't mean she still didn't have a girl's body. In the end they decided to go ahead and put her in Ron's room and to put a curtain up, separating the two sides of the room, so that they could each have some privacy. Of course when Ron found out he was more then a little upset, well more like embarrassed at the thought of having to share his room with a girl.

"Don't worry, Ron, I won't peak." Helena reassured him. "And I really doubt Megan will either. She's way to shy when it comes to things like that." Ron just huffed and continued lugging his things up to his room.

"This is just too weird." He mumbled as he entered his room where his twin brothers were busy erecting the curtain. They had charmed Ron's side of the curtain to be baby blue and say '_His_' in elaborate script. Helena's side was soft pink and said '_Hers_' in the same script. Ron turned red with anger at the sight of the curtain and Helena was pretty sure she saw smoke coming out of his ears.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING??" Ron yelled.

"Putting up your curtain for you, our favorite little brother." George replied, pinching Ron's cheek, which of course only made him madder.

"Megan is going to crack up when she wakes up and sees this," Helena said with a smile. "Though I would resent it if it weren't so funny."

"See Ron, Harry doesn't mind and he is the one stuck in the girl's body," Fred pointed out.

"And a very nice body it is." George added and Fred nodded in agreement.

"GROSS!" Helena shrieked. "Hello! Harry speaking! Are you trying to make me barf?" The twins just laughed at this comment and rushed out of the room before Helena decided to beat some sense into them.

"I swear, one day I'm going to finally get those two back." Ron mumbled.

"Good luck on that," Helena said as she plopped down onto the bed. "This is just too weird." She said indicating her body.

"Tell me about it," Ron mumbled to himself. While Ron unpacked, Helena sat with her elbows resting on her knees and her chin cupped in her hand, watching with mild interest. Ron didn't pay much attention to her until he was done when he turned to face his friend. He stopped dead in his tracks.

_She's pouting_. Ron thought._ And she looks really hot when she pouts. OH MY GOD!! DID I JUST SAY THAT??? I'm turning into the twins!_!

"What?" Helena asked when she noticed that Ron was staring at her.

"Well…uh…you were, um, pouting," Ron muttered. "And you looked very…. girly" Ron turned bright red.

"WHAT?" Helena moaned throwing herself back on the bed and covering her face with the pillow. "Will it ever end?"

"Sorry," Ron said as he sat down on his own bed. "Just thought you might like to know."

"Thanks," Helena mumbled through the pillow. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Ron called out and Ginny walked in.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked Helena when she saw her buried beneath a pillow.

"I'm hiding my girly face." Came a muffled reply.

"What??" Ginny asked. "What's she talking about?"

"Harry's having problems coping with his new body." Ron explained.

"Well, I've never been in control this long before!" Helena exclaimed removing the pillow from her face.

"Oh boy," Ginny sighed. "You better come with me and have a nice long chat about being a girl."

"I'm not a …okay so maybe my body is a girl." Helena gave in.

"Exactly." Ginny said as she dragged Helena out of the bed and out the door.

"For once in my life I am more then happy to be Ron Weasley," Ron said as his sister and his bewildered best friend disappeared out the door.

The days passed happily and soon Christmas was here and with it, Hermione. Upon her arrival, she was tackled by a desperate Helena.

"Hermione help me!" Helena begged. "Ginny and the twins are trying to get me to wear a dress!"

"Wait. What? Who? WHY?" A confused Hermione asked.

"Ginny and the twins want me to try on this little skimpy dress because they think I have a nice body and should show it off." Helena explained. "But I have problems with my body! Megan probably wouldn't mind but I'm NOT Megan and I am NOT wearing that thing!"

"Then why don't you just have Megan take over and put the dress on?" Hermione asked. Helena opened her mouth to say something and then plopped it shut again.

"I hadn't thought of that." She admitted.

"Boys," Hermione rolled her eyes before walking past Helena and greeting everyone else. When Ginny heard Hermione's solution to the problem at hand, she promptly drug Helena up stairs to change. The other "youngsters" were setting in the living room talking happily when the two girls returned. Ginny stood in the doorway, a huge grin plastered across her face.

"May I have your attention please!" She said catching everyone's attention. "I would like to introduce the sex goddess of the Gryffindor House-"

"HEY!" She was cut off by a shout coming from the hallway.

"All right the lovely lady of the Gryffindor House," She paused to make sure that was all right with the person in the hall. When no objection came, she continued. "HELENA CULLINGTON!" Helena walked timidly through the door and every jaw dropped. The dress was a black spaghetti strapped delight with a pink ribbon circling around the princess waistline. The dress went down to just above her knees. The V-neck showed off a little more cleavage then she was comfortable with and she shifted from foot to foot nervously as a result. Every boy in the room was ogling her causing her to turn bright red.

"Blooooooddyyyyy HELL!!" Fred shouted. "Give me a piece of that!"

"FRED!!" Ron shouted angrily. "She's not a piece of meat for crying out loud!"

"No but she has some nice slab." George commented.

"HEY!" Helena protested. "Keep your eyes in innocent places." Everyone burst into laughter at this comment. Ron was trying very hard NOT to stare at Helena. She looked good and he was having a hard time remembering that Harry was in there too and by the look of things, so were his brothers.

"You should wear that when we go out to lunch on Friday." Ginny said with a grin. "Except maybe with a jacket."

"It's kind of cold to be wearing this, Ginny." Helena said pointing to all the bare skin she was displaying. "How about some jeans and a nice sweater?"

"Fine." Ginny agreed with a sigh. "I guess you're right."

"Of course!" Helena said. "I have two minds, remember?" Everyone rolled their eyes at this comment.

"Go put your close on before you catch a cold." Hermione said ushering the girl out of the room with Ginny following behind them. Once the three girls were carefully out of earshot, the boys all turned to each other with dumb expressions on their faces.

"That was nice," George said with a grin.

"Shut up." Ron said, getting frustrated with his brothers. They just waved him away.

"But you know, I've been thinking," Fred said. "And we may have a problem."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"Well we all find Helena to be extremely pretty correct?" They all nodded. "Now that is okay because we know ….well, we know about who or what she truly is and won't try anything because we know it would just be WRONG."

"Where are you going with this?" Ron prodded.

"Everybody else, my dear brother, everybody else doesn't know about Harry and Megan," Fred explained. "They only know Helena, who to everybody else appears to be a normal girl, which is what we want. But the only problem is; what's going to stop other guys from going after our very pretty friend?" There was silence in the room as the others present let this sink in.

"Oh crap," Ron said as he buried his face in his hands.

"Exactly," Fred said.

"I know!" George said catching their attention. "Ron could pretend to date her."

"WHAT?? NO!" Ron exclaimed.

"Think about it Ron, if she's "taken" nobody will come near her." George pointed out.

"That would never work." A voice said. They turned around to see their older brother Charlie leaning against the doorframe.

"Why not?" Fred asked.

"Because even if they're just pretending to date, they would have to do a lot of the stuff that couples do in order to make people believe that they truly are a couple and therefore defeat the whole purpose of not putting Helena in an uncomfortable situation." Charlie explained.

"Well it was worth a shot," George sighed. "It's not like any guy has made a move on her yet…wait. Have they?" All faces turned to Ron.

"I don't know!!" He protested. "I'm not around her every second of the day!"

"Did she ever say anything about any guy??" Fred prodded.

"No…I don't think so. I don't remember." Ron admitted. "Though I'm sure she would have said something if somebody had been bothering her."

"Ron! You have to keep up with these sort of things!" George exclaimed. "And don't tell me you haven't been keeping up with Ginny's suitors either!"

"Well, not really." Ron mumbled. "But I would have found out if she was seeing someone. You can't keep that sort of thing secret for long at Hogwarts." Fred and George both glared at Ron and turned to talk quietly with each other. Charlie came over and sat down beside Ron.

"Don't worry Ron," He said. "You're doing fine. Besides I think both Helena and Ginny can take care of themselves. The important thing is that you're there if they need you."

"Thanks." Ron smiled slightly at his older brother. Just then they heard a call from the kitchen.

"Super time!" Mrs. Weasley's voice rang through the air. "Boys get washed up and tell the girls to come down." They all trudged upstairs and went to Ginny's room to tell the girls to wash up only to find it empty.

"Ginny??" Ron called out. There was a noise and the three girls appeared from Ron's room trying very hard not to laugh.

"Yes?" They asked struggling to keep control over their laughter.

"Super time." Ron said watching them suspiciously.

"Thank you." The girls said edging past the boys.

"What's so funny?" George asked.

"Nothing!" They shouted as rushed down the stairs in a burst of speed. The boys turned to each other and in unspoken agreement headed towards Ron's room. Ron was the first to enter the room and doing so blocked the other's view. He stepped into the room, paused, stepped back out, his face lobster red. Seeing this, the twins pushed past him into the room. There was a moment of silence and then laughter erupted from the room. The entire room had been covered with women's lingerie. Hanging from the walls, covering all surfaces, littering the floor, it was EVERYWHERE. It must have taken all three girls' wardrobes to complete the task. To top it off, spelled out in red rose petals on Ron's bed were the words "Sex God." The twins, to say the least, were very tickled at this and could hardly breathe from laughing so hard. Charlie, who entered the room slightly after them, tried very hard to hide his laughter but was unsuccessful. The expression on Ron's face didn't help much either. He was in shock. His mind was numb. He might as well have walked in on a girl taking a bath because the effect was the same on the poor boy. He turned blindly around and started down the stairs, followed by his three cackling brothers.

In the dinning room, the three culprits were having a hard time keep straight faces. They found that NOT looking at each other was extremely helpful. Hermione was studying her plate with great interest, Ginny was extremely engrossed in a section of wall, while Helena was biting down on her thumb and tapping the floor with her toes. They almost lost it when a dumbfounded Ron walked in and sat down without a word while staring off into space. Then they made the mistake of looking at the twins and Charlie when they entered the room and that was it, they were gone and there was no hope of them coming back anytime soon. The others in the room looked up abruptly when the six of them burst into uncontrollable laughter at just the sight of each other.

"What's so funny?" Mrs. Weasley asked but they were laughing so hard they were unable to answer. Based on her past experience she turned to the twins with a fire in her eyes. "What did you two do this time?"

"Us???" George managed to stutter through the fits. "It.. was…them." He pointed to the three girls, which only made them laugh harder.

"All…all we did…" Ginny started but couldn't finish.

"Issss remodel Roonn'sss ….room." Helena said trying very hard not laugh. "Just a bitttt!!!"

"To make Helena feel more at home!!" Ginny added doubling over in another fit. This seemed to break Ron out of his stupor as he shot out of his chair.

"MY ROOM!" He exclaimed as he rushed out of the room. Everyone exchanged glances before rushing after him. When they got to his room, they found him standing speechless in the middle of the room, a bra in hand. This of course didn't help the laughter any at all. Mrs. Weasley on the other hand was wide eyed.

"Ron…" She said quietly looking like she couldn't decide whether to laugh or scream. "What is all this?"

"OOOHHH!" He threw his arms up in surrender and fell back onto his bed, bra, panties, rose petals, and all. The three girls exchanged looks before jumping on top of him.

"WE LOVE YOU RON!" They exclaimed as they squirmed all over the bed and him. Pointing out their favorite "décor pieces" to a horrified red head.

"What did I ever do to deserve this?" Ron cried.

"I'd like to know too." Fred whispered to George. "That way I can do it to and be equally rewarded." At this George snickered, but Mrs. Weasley, who had overheard this comment, promptly chased them both from the room. Back in Ron's room, Helena had hopped off the bed and was now dancing with her favorite article of clothing. To further horrify poor Ron, the three declared that from this day forth they would call their underwear, "Ronald-wear," in memory of this glorious day. Ron promptly passed out.

* * *

**Tehe! This chapter makes me laugh! Let me know if you liked!**

**FrillingFreak**


	19. The Lunch Bunch

**Hey everybody!** **Thanks for being wonderfully patient people and waiting for this chapter to come out! I hope it's worth the wait**

**PS: Reviews make me happy!**

* * *

**Having Harry's Destiny-The Lunch Bunch**

* * *

It was Friday and Ron was still a permanent shade of red. Of course the twins never gave him a moment's rest on the subject of "Ronald-wear." When they asked Helena/Harry how he felt about the whole things he simply replied: "One of the most embarrassing moments in my life." To which Ron promptly replied:

"YOUR LIFE??? YOUR LIFE?? WHAT ABOUT MY LIFE??"

"I wouldn't mind having my life ruined that way." George snickered.

"Oh leave him alone you two," Ginny scolded. "I don't want him in a bad mood when we go out to lunch today."

"Oh poo sis! You had to go and ruin all our fun." Fred whined.

"Speaking of lunch…" Ron whispered to his sister so that no one could over hear. "Have all the preparations been made?"

"Everything's set." Ginny replied with a sly smile. "And she has no idea."

"What are you two whispering about?" Fred asked suspiciously.

"Nothing of your concern, brother dear." Ginny said sweetly.

"Is everyone ready?" Hermione asked as she walked into the room followed by Mrs. Weasley who was carrying an armload of jackets. After everyone had bundled up to Mrs. Weasley's approval, they all floo-ed to the Leaky Caldron. From there, Fred and George headed off to their shop with a promise form the others that they would stop by later.

"So, where are we eating?" An inquisitive Helena prodded.

"Just a little place someone recommended." Hermione said in an allusive tone.

"Um…okay," Helena gave her a weird look. They walked down the streets, peering in all the windows at the Christmas and New Year's displays.

"I'm sure the twins have a big fireworks display planned for New Years." Ron said as they walked past a fireworks display.

"Plus a few other surprises, probably." Ginny added.

"Here we are!" Hermione proclaimed, indicating a small restaurant snuggled amongst the festive shops. The front was covered in large windows that allowed the patrons to view the street while they ate. The awning was still decorated with bright red and green lights that reflected off the white snow. As they walked in, a magical chime sounded. A middle-aged woman in a smart gray uniform came and took their coats.

"Choose any table you like and I'll be with you in a moment." She said with a smile before disappearing into the back with their jackets. There were only a few people scattered around the cozy restaurant so they could sit pretty much anywhere.

"How about over there?" Helena asked pointing to a table in the back.

"No, I want to set by the window." Hermione said leading her in the opposite direction.

"But all those tables are taken." Helena pointed out.

"Well I'm sure somebody wouldn't mind moving for us." Hermione said.

"Hermione!" Helena hissed. "That's rude! I can't believe-" She was cut off when the person at the nearest table turned to look at her. She stopped surprised as her eyes locked with familiar gray ones.

"Draco?" Helena looked around confused.

"SURPRISE!" They all said making her jump.

"WHAT?!? You guys planned this???" Helena asked wide-eyed.

"Yes!" Ginny giggled. "We thought you might want to have Christmas with Draco too!"

"Of course I want to!" Helena said pulling Draco, who had stood up to greet them, into a hug.

"Merry late Christmas!" Draco said returning the hug.

"A Merry, Merry Christmas!" Helena smiled as she pulled back.

"And this…" Draco said as he pulled a small green box out his pocket. "is for you." Helena's eyes grew wide at the sight of the box.

"Go ahead and open it." Draco said handing it over. Helena looked at him before gingerly lifting the lid and gazing into the box. A soft gasp escaped her lips. She reached into the box and pulled out a delicate silver charm bracelet.

"A snow flake," She fingered the small charm with a smile remembering their snowball fight. She then turned the bracelet over to find a charm that caused a very different reaction.

"A BROOM!?!?" She screeched. "A broom! Are you trying to give me nightmares??" Draco burst into laughter at her reaction.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist." He apologized through his laughter. Helena huffed indigently but the offending charm didn't stop her from clasping the bracelet around her wrist.

"What's with the broom?" Ron asked as they all moved to sit down.

"Well, once I surprised Helena by taking her on a spur of the moment broom ride, and let's just say she didn't take to it to well." Draco explained trying very hard not to laugh.

"I hate heights," Helena whined. "Or least heights without rails or floors or glass or SOMETHING besides a stick between me and the ground!"

"You don't strike me as the kind of person that would be afraid of heights." Ron mused.

"Well I am." Helena said. "Now let's talk about food because I'm starving!"

"You're always _starving_" Hermione pointed out.

"I'm a growing girl." Helena protested. "I need my nutrition!"

"Whatever just order something." Draco instructed. Nobody seemed to mind his commanding tone. They just turned their attention to the menus that had been placed before them.

Some time later, after they had all finished their food and were talking happily, Helena happened to glance out the window to see a somewhat familiar man walking down the opposite street about a block away. When he reached the corner, he stopped and looked up. Helena proceeded to spew the drink she had just taken a sip of all over the place. Lucius Malfoy was standing there in danger of looking over at them at any second.

"What's wrong with you?" Ron asked indicating the spewed drink.

"Draco, get out of here quick!" Helena squeaked.

"What? Why?" Draco asked confused.

"Your dad is across the street." Helena hissed. "Hurry up before he sees you and all hell breaks loose!"

"Crap!" Draco said looking up and seeing his dad, who was now conversing with another man. "If he sees me with you guys, I'm dead." With that he jumped up threw down some money to pay for his meal and practically ran towards the door.

"See you back at school." Helena called out to him.

"Yeah, Merry Christmas, Happy New Year!" He called as he disappeared out the door. Everyone let out the breath they didn't realize they had been holding.

"That was close," Hermione said.

"I wonder what his dad would have done if he had seen him?" Ginny mused.

"I don't know, I just know it wouldn't have been pretty," Ron said. "That man is scary."

"Well now that we've all been sufficiently scared to death, why don't we go visit the twins?" Helena proposed as she began to gather her things. After they had paid for their meal and collected their jackets, they headed towards the twins' joke shop. When they entered they found the twins in deep conversation about something. At the sound of the door opening, they looked up and smiled brightly when they saw who it was.

"Helena!!" Fred jumped over the counter and wrapped her up in a bear hug. "Our favorite partner in crime! Oh… and you people who like to follow her around."

"Hello boys!" Helena beamed back at him.

"Yeah, good to see you to," Ginny rolled her eyes at her brothers' antics.

"What can we do for you?" George asked.

"Well I've got a whole semester ahead of me and I'm afraid I'm out of supplies." Helena said with a sad sigh.

"WHAT??" George asked in feigned shock. "We can't have that now can we?"

"No we can't!" Fred agreed. "Step right this way milady and we will supply you with everything you could possibly need."

"Why thank you kind sirs." Helena curtsied before following them farther into the store.

"Oh dear," Ron said. "We'll never make it through the year in one piece."

"More like the Slytherins and anyone else who gets in Helena's way won't make it through the year.

"Are you two forgetting what she did to me?" Ron asked.

"We did help with that you know?" Ginny pointed out.

"Yes but you two haven't been the victim yet." Ron grinned devilishly. "Your time is yet to come."

"Oh crud, I forgot about that," Ginny said. "Now I'm never going to get any sleep." Ron seemed to find this very funny and couldn't stop laughing. Ginny glared at him while Hermione just sighed as she watched the two fight. Something things never change.

* * *

**It's not as long as I had originally planned but I really wanted to get it posted for all my wonderful readers so I cut it a bit short.**

**Remember to REVIEW!**


	20. Harry's Thoughts

**Hello everyone!** **It's been forever and how I missed you all! My silly computer has been giving me some serious issues and left me with some serious headaches. Then the show I'm working on is eating up all my free time. Gah, It took us over 7 hours just to tape the first episode! And that was only the studio shoots, so then we had to do all the feild shoots and that took FOREVER! They even made us get in this giagantic fountion and it's freezing outside! My feet almost fell off it was soo cold!**

**But you could care less so let's get on with the story! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Having Harry's Destiny-Harry's thoughts**

Most people would agree that the soul of a dead boy living in the body of a living girl was about as far from normal as you could get, but for Harry Potter that was life. His life was so different and yet it felt so normal. Of course, at first he didn't see it as anywhere near normal, at first he was painfully aware of how odd the situation was. But over time he began to dwell on it less and less. That was probably due to the way Megan treated situation. After the initial shock of the whole thing wore off, Megan went on like it was like this sort of thing happened to people everyday. It was her carefree attitude that made him forget about life's problems and oddities. She mystified him. She was like no one else, nothing else. He wanted to know everything about her and now that he did, she still puzzled him.

Harry sat back with a sigh and watched Megan interact with their friends on the train ride back to school. He had enjoyed getting to spend time with his friends over the Christmas holiday and was thankful that Megan realized that these people were like a family to him and had let him be with them. But to be honest, he was more then glad to set back and let Megan take over. He would never get used to this female body.

Harry laid back and stared into the nothing about him and mentally tuned out the outside noises. He had spent a lot of time lately thinking about his life and how it had changed. He was more then grateful for the second chance he had been given. Okay, so he sort of took it by force but hey, he was still grateful. Sure it may be unusual, but to have supposed to be dead right now, he had a pretty good life. He really didn't have a chance to ponder the negative because the second Megan felt any negative "vides" coming from him, she would set him down and have him tell her what was wrong. Then she would talk it out with him until all his fears and frustrations were laid to rest. And then, by some stroke of magic, she would have him smiling and laughing again. How she did it, he didn't know. He only knew that he couldn't stay sad around her for long. He tried to pass it off as her cheery personality but if the truth were told, SHE made him happy, whether she tried to or not. Of course he tried not to think too much about WHY she made him happy. Seeing as it was next to impossible to keep his feelings hidden from Megan, he thought it was best if he just took things at face value.

But through it all, even though he had come to terms with and accepted his new life there was one thing he wished he could do. And that was to touch Megan. Just once. With his own hand not with this body that his imagination had constructed inside Megan's head. Sure they could touch each other in here but it wasn't the same. What they felt was just what their imaginations fed to them based on past experiences. It was true he had touched her before he died but he had been too preoccupied with dying to really pay much attention to what she felt like. Can you blame him? Now he just wanted to know what her skin felt like against his own. To touch, something he had taken for granted until now. All the times he had brushed past people in the hall or when he handed somebody something and their hands would lightly touch, these are the things he would never experience with Megan. It drove him mad.

A noise outside caught his attention and he looked up to see Malfoy enter the compartment. Helena jumped up and gave him a hug. Yet another reason why he wanted his body back, so he could STOP touching Draco, and Ron, and well pretty much any other guy for that matter. Luckily Megan had picked up on Harry's revulsion for contact with other males and had learned to keep the embraces short and sweet. Helena let Draco go and Harry sighed with relief. The two set down as the conversation started up again. This time Harry decided to pay attention.

"_Did your dad find out about us having lunch the other day?"_ Helena asked Draco.

_"No he didn't even see me until later that day. I told him I was bored and decided to go shopping and he bought it without question." _Draco replied with a smirk.

_"Good. I was afraid he would find out and you would get in trouble." _Helena said with a sigh.

_"I'd be in more then just trouble if he found out I was friends with you guys."_ Draco's grave voice seemed loud in the quiet compartment.

_"You don't think anyone from school will tell him do you?"_ Hermione asked as images of what Draco's dad would do if he found out filled her mind.

_"No, not yet anyway."_ Draco answered. _"Right now everybody just thinks I'm friends with Helena and being civil to you for her sake. And the Slytherins actually think Helena's not that bad since she stood up to the rest of the Gryffindors. So for now we're okay."_

_"I don't want to get you in trouble Draco," _Helena said quietly.

_"Don't worry."_ Draco reassured her. _"I'm going to be 18 soon anyway so then there won't be much he can do to me. I'm not going back when we graduate, I've already made plans to move into London."_

_"You must have given this a lot of thought." _Hermione stated.

_"Well, I never really wanted to follow in my father's footsteps. I mean, I liked the lifestyle and all when I was younger, but as I've grown up the thought of being someone else's lap dog just became less and less appealing." _Draco explained. _"And I don't feel like having my every thought and action dictated by a power hungry maniac."_

_"You know, for a ferret you're pretty smart." _Ron smirked.

_"Thanks."_ Draco rolled his eyes. The conversation continued on to other subjects as the train lumbered on at a steady pace. A few minutes passed by in quiet conversation until the compartment door opened and in walked Neville Longbottom. He was almost halfway into the compartment when he noticed Draco Malfoy. He stopped and stared like a deer caught in the headlights. Megan didn't seem to notice Neville's shock because the only thing Harry felt going through her mind was "NEVILLE! I haven't seen him in forever!" as she proceeded to pounce on the unsuspecting boy. Neville was caught so off guard by the excited girl that he fell backward into the seat behind him with Helena landing in his lap.

"_NEVILLE!"_ Helena squealed and hugged him tightly causing the shy boy to turn bright red. Harry recoiled inwardly from the Neville sensory overload. Luckily, Megan had just noticed the awkward position she was in and hopped up.

_"Sorry,"_ Helena apologized, blushing slightly.

_"It's okay,"_ Neville said staring intently at his hands. _"You just caught me off guard."_

_"I was just so excited to see you after the break and all."_ Helena explained as she sat back down in her own seat next to Draco. _"I got kind of used to having you around to talk to when these two started bickering like an old married couple"_ She indicated to Ron and Hermione with a nod of her head.

_"HEY!"_ They both shouted in protest.

_"We do not argue like a married couple."_ Hermione retorted primly. _"I will _a_dmit that we have our disagreements form time to time and yes, occasionally they get a bit out of hand but that doesn't mean that we an any way resemble a married couple."_

"_Yeah, what she said."_ Ron huffed as he sank down farther into the seat on Helena's other side. Helena and Ginny shared a knowing smile before changing the subject.

_"So Neville, what was that weird look on your face for when you walked in?"_ Ginny asked.

"_Well…ah…"_His eyes flickered over to Draco.

"_Oh!"_ Helena exclaimed. _"Let me explain about Draco here. You see I brainwashed him and turned him into my newest play pretty."_

_"WHAT?!?!"_ Draco roared. "_I never have been and never will be your "play pretty." …. Whatever that means."_ Helena just laughed at his reaction.

_"No actually, Neville," _Helena continued ignoring Draco's heated glare. _"He's not as bad as he used to be. He's seen the error of his ways and come seeking penance. Plus the ferret's kind of fun to have around."_

_"Thanks."_ Draco rolled his eyes sarcastically.

_"You'll get used to him after a while."_ Ginny added. "_And it stops being weird to have him around and NOT trying to hex you."_ Neville just gave them a look that said they'd all gone loony. Of course he already knew that Helena was friends with Draco because of the whole Gryffindor vs. Helena fiasco. But he had never suspected that Ron and Hermione, or even Ginny would befriend their former enemy. It was just too much for his mind to comprehend so he chose to sit and stare. The others chose to ignore his silence and continue their previous conversation.

Harry understood how Neville was feeling, he had felt the same way at first too. Though he had been more outraged where Neville just seemed shocked. But no matter how much he ranted and raved, Helena had insisted on giving Draco a chance, and well, the rest was history now. Though he still wasn't completely comfortable around the Slytherin. Occasionally he would catch Draco giving him this look that made him want to hurl. Well actually Draco was giving_ Helena _that look but it still was creepy beyond belief. What bothered him even more then the looks, was the fact that "Hogwarts Hottie" was apparently developing a bit of a crush on Helena. Sure half of it was the fact that _he, Harry,_ was part of the said Helena but most of it was the fact that Megan seemed oblivious to the attention she was getting from the blonde boy. That, or she didn't mind it, maybe even liked it. The thought of Megan with Malfoy made his blood boil.

Not a chance in hell I'm letting that happen. He muttered to himself. Megan glanced over her shoulder and gave him a questioning look. He waved her off but knew she would eventually sit him down and make him talk. But he was just being protective of because she was a close friend, like a sister. Right? Of course. What else could it be?

* * *

**So we finally get a chance see Harry's point of view. You're probably thinking that it's about time too! I hope you enjoyed the little insight and found it incredibly enjoyable!**

**FrillingFreak**


	21. The Moving Darkness

**Wow, I don't know where I found the time to write this what with being sick and super stressed lately. I know it's late but just be glad it's here because my life is super hectic right now. Hopefully I'll have more time to write over the summer break. Just to forewarn everyone, this chapter hasn't been edited or anythin so there's probably lots of mistakes. If you find something just tell me and I'll fix it ASP. **

**The readers for my other story are going to kill me for updating this story first instead of the other one, tehe. Just don't tell them okay?!? wink**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, duh.**

* * *

**Having Harry's Destiny-The Moving Darkness**

The next few weeks were spent in blissful normality. Well, normal for a group of young wizards and witches in training. By now everyone was getting used to the idea of Draco befriending the Gryffindors though there were moments of them laughing in the hallways that sent a few people to the Hospital Wing with a bad case of shock.

At the same time that this group of new and old friends was finding happiness, a sense of unrest permeated the air. Whispers filtered through the wizarding world and reached the school children, whispers of stirring darkness. It wouldn't have bothered them much except the teachers were unusually on edge and from time to time a large group of them would disappear for several hours at a time and reappear looking quite frazzled and worn out. Sometimes bruises and cuts could be seen around the edges of their robes. Professor Dumbledore's eyes that usually were so bright and cheerful took on a saddened glaze. This could only mean one thing; Voldemort was on the move again.

If they students had had problems concentrating on their studies before, they really had a difficult time now. Of course most of the students had no idea about the prophecy concerning Harry, but they all knew that he played a big part in the battle against the dark lord and were worried about what would happen now that the Boy-Who-Lived lived no more. Others, like Draco, had other things that also worried them. Like how he was going to get out of becoming a Death Eater without being killed by his father. And then there was a small select group that spent most of their waking hours fretting over the upcoming battle and the inevitable confrontation between Helena and the Dark Lord. They weren't sure if she was ready for that, if she would ever be ready for that. But ready or not the time was fast approaching and it felt like all they could do was hope and pray for the best.

Helena was sitting in the Great Hall trying to eat and write a Potions Essay at the same time. Which proved to be a very difficult task because her mashed potatoes and gravy kept trying to spill all over her assignment. Wouldn't Snape just love that? She could see him deducting points already.

She felt the bench shift and turned to see Ron sitting down beside her. He looked worn out and a bit frustrated.

"What's with the long face?" She asked.

"It's just that school just started back and I'm already bogged down in work." Ron sighed.

"At least it's your last year." Helena said as she gave up on her potions essay and carefully put it back into her bag.

"And that in itself scares me." Ron said as he filled his plate. "I mean when you think about it school is actually pretty easy because you have someone making all the hard choices for you but once you leave school you have to make all the choices. And if you make a bad one, you have to live with it for the rest of your life."

"Let me guess. You're having the whole "What am I going to do with the rest of my life?" crisis."

"Is it that obvious?" Ron asked.

"Only to the entire world." Helena chuckled when Ron groaned at her response.

"It's just I can't decide whether I want to work for the Ministry or pursue Quidditch professionally." Ron explained.

"You're a great Quidditch player." Helena said. "And can't really see you behind a desk. Have you looked into various teams?"

"Actually, I've already had some offers." Ron said bashfully.

"WHAT?? When did that happen?" Helena demanded. "And why didn't you tell me??"

"Well…uh…I don't really remember when they came exactly. I think one of them was while you were in the hospital wing and all…" Ron desperately struggled to come up with something that would keep Helena from strangling him and ending his life and all his worries about the future.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!!!" She raged, waving her fork around in the air. "SOMETHING THIS IMPORTANT AND YOU DIDN'T BOTHER TO TELL ME!!"

"Uh…sorry?" Ron said bashfully.

"Well you better be." Helena huffed. Throughout the meal she would throw an accusing glare in Ron's direction. Somewhere in the middle of a rather potent glare Hermione showed up with a stack of books in hand.

"What's with the death glares?" Hermione asked as she sat down.

"SOMEONE forgot to tell me about the offers they got from professional Quidditch teams!" Helena growled.

"RON!" Hermione gasped. "You didn't tell her?!"

"It slipped my mind!" Ron threw his hands up to defend himself.

"That is no excuse Ronald Weasley." Hermione reprimanded him. "That is not the sort of thing that you should keep from a friend."

"I know and I'm sorry." Ron apologized again. "Next time you'll be the first person I tell."

"That's what I like to hear." Helena said waving her spoon in his face. "You people have to keep me informed. Do you have any important information for me, Hermione?"

"Uummm, not that I can think of." Hermione answered.

"Good." Helena said before going back to her food.

"Are you going to be in a bad mood all day now?" Ron ventured to ask.

"Ummm, don't talk to me until after supper and we'll be okay." Helena said around a mouth full of food.

"okay…" Was all Ron could think to say in response. Hermione just rolled her eyes at Helena's oddities and went about her business. She may put on a big show, but underneath, Helena was one of kindest people Hermione had ever met.

Later that night the gang had gathered in Helena's room to help each other with their homework. But of course, Hermione was the only one who actually ended up doing any homework.

"Would you three stop goofing off and actually do some work?!?!" She complained. Draco, Helena, and Ron all turned bashfully from what they had been doing and went back to work.

"I swear, if you guys were as serious about doing your assignments as you were about that silly game you're playing then you would have been done long ago." Hermione reprimanded.

"Sorry, Mione." Ron apologized. "It just gets really boring doing all this work all the time."

"Well if you would at try to show some interest then you might that some of this is actually quite intriguing." Hermione said.

"Oh save the load of crap for your mother." Draco barked. "This is boring and you know it." Hermione just huffed and stuck her nose in the nearest book at this outburst and promptly refused to let any of them near her already completed assignments.

"Now look what you've done!" Ron shouted at Draco.

"How was I supposed to know she would take it seriously??" Draco protested. The two then began a heated argument back and forth, neither one willing to give in. Hermione just continued reading her book, rolling her eyes from time to time. Helena had stopped paying attention all together and was staring at the wall opposite her with a glazed expression. Hermione glanced up at her, disturbed by her silence and gasped at what she saw. Her face was pale and she was shaking slightly.

"Helena what's wrong?" She asked throwing her book down. This immediately caught the other two's attention.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked sitting down beside her.

"I don't feel so good." Helena mumbled. "My head feels like somebody clobbered me a couple hundred times."

"Maybe you should go lie down." Hermione suggested.

"Yeah," Helena responded weakly. "That sounds good." She stood up slowly and motioned for Ron to help her. He gently led her into the bedroom and Hermione followed and pulled back the covers. Helena slipped into bed and was vaguely aware of her friends gathering their things quietly and leaving before a sharp pain shot through her head and she passed out.

* * *

**Well that's all for now folks! I hope to update sooner this time!**

**Review please!**


	22. Visions in the Night

**Sorry for the long wait everyone. Life is complicated and things have happened, but I'm not giving up on my writing! NEVER!! They can't make me quit! MUHAHAHA!**

**Enjoy and leave me nice reviews!**

* * *

**Having Harry's Destiny- Visions in the Night**

* * *

Some time later Helena awoke from a fog with a splitting headache. She sat in bed for several minutes breathing heavily as a million thoughts swirled in her head. After she managed to steady her breathing and stop shaking, she crawled out of bed and stumbled out of her room.

"I've got to find Dumbledore," She mumbled as she staggered down the hall using the walls for support. "Have to tell him about- OUCH!" She screeched when she jammed her toe on a corner.

"Stupid wall." She grumbled as she hobbled along the rest of the way. When she got to the statue she opened her mouth to say the password but then realized she had no idea what the password was.

"Oh, great." She sighed as she leaned against the wall. "This just is not my day."

"Out a bit late aren't we?" A voice came from behind her. She turned to see the headmaster himself smiling kindly at her.

"Sorry Professor. It's just that earlier my head starting hurting and at first I just thought it was a headache and then the scar…" She let her voice trail off.

"Maybe we should continue this conversation in my office." Dumbledore offered as he turned to the statue. "Apple tarts." He said and the portal opened. Once they were inside Dumbledore's office, the headmaster motioned for Helena to take a seat while he lit the fire with his wand.

"Now tell me what happened." He instructed as he sat on the edge of his desk, gathering his long robes around himself.

"Like I said I started getting a headache earlier and didn't really think much about but when it kept getting worse I thought that maybe I should just go to bed and sleep it off." Helena started. "When I went to go to sleep, the pain became so unbearable that I passed out. My memories of what happened after that are pretty vague so I think it would be better for Harry to tell you the rest." Dumbledore nodded his understanding so Helena closed her eyes and with a jerk, allowed Harry to take over.

"Now tell me exactly what you saw Mr. Potter." The older man instructed in a kind but firm voice.

"Yes sir," Helena nodded. "Well everything was a bit hazy at first seeing as the link with Voldemort was weakened when I died and then joined with Megan. But after I adjusted a bit I could kind of make things out. It was the Dark Lord and his followers. They were talking about how it was time they make their presence known and how this time the Minister of Magic won't be able to ignore them when they're staring him in the face. After that, things started getting hazy again and I couldn't make out what they were saying anymore. I woke up not to long after that."

"I see." Professor Dumbledore said quietly as he stroked his long beard. "You did well to tell me all this. I will see if I cannot uncover more of this mystery. But for now I suggest we both go to bed and try our best to get a little rest."

"Alright Professor." Helena said with a yawn. "I have to admit that my bed is looking better and better by the minute."

"Then off you go," He said walking her to the door. "And should you ever need to talk again, don't hesitate to come and see me."

"Thanks Professor." Helena said with a smile as she left his office and disappeared into the many hallways of Hogwarts.

_"Harry?" _ Megan asked when they had settled back into bed. "_Did it always hurt like that before?" _

_"Yes. "_ Harry said quietly, staring off into space. _"Though I had forgotten how much it hurt. In fact I had forgotten all about Voldemort and the prophecy and pretty much anything to do with that. It was kind of nice." _

_"I'm sorry I couldn't help you." _ Megan said in a quiet voice as she watched his face from a distance. _"If I had remained conscious I could have helped you carry the pain." _

_"No."_ Harry's dark hair swished as he shook his head. _"I don't want you to be hurt. This is my pain and I won't drag you into to it. You've already experienced enough pain because of me and this one less thing to hurt you. " _

_"Harry,"_ Megan huffed as she walked over silently to stand over him. "_How many times do I have to tell you that I'm going to help you through whatever may come whether or not you want me to."_ Harry peered up at her from the corner of his eyes, noticing how the starlight made her skin look like porcelain.

_"I'm going to help you Harry Potter."_ She kneeled down beside him and turned his face so that he was staring into her chocolate brown eyes. "_I'm going to help you. I'm going to be there when you need me and when you don't. I'm going to hold you when you hurt and let you smile when you feel happy. I'm going to fight beside you and with you. I'm going to take care of you and make sure you are never alone again. And if you don't like that then you can shove up your very nice British ass because your opinion doesn't matter. I'm doing this because I want to."_

And like that she was gone, walking away leaving him there with shock written all over his face as he watched her retreating figure.

_"Thank you."_ He whispered to the wind knowing she would hear him. _"Thank you for saving me from the dangers I didn't even know existed." _

_"That's what friends are for, right" _She called over her shoulder with a slight smile. "_Or that's what they should be for right?"_ Harry nodded, returning her smile.

_"Now what was that you were saying about my ass?"_ Harry questioned with a devilish smile on his face. He had her now.

* * *

**Woot! Another chapter down! **

**Please review! I love to hear from you!**


End file.
